Neko
by Ryu Gunslinger
Summary: When the oldest enemy of mobius gains the power of darkness, one ressurected halfbreed must gather the 3 destined heroes(warning: Long Chapters) Read, try to finish, then review (I am kidding about the finishing part)
1. The trouble with halfbreeds

Disclaimer: All character belongs to Sega and/or Archie comics, Neko belongs to me.  
  
  
  
On a clear sky day, in the outskirts of the Great Forest layed on the ground a catguy, half human, half cat, with short spiked blue hair. Waking up, to a surrounding abundant of spring green trees, and grass swaying in the gentle wind of the area, the catguy then stood up on his hind legs, his dark green rob with stitching on the side slid down, as he looked up seeing a blue and cloudy surrounding. He took a few steps, hearing chirpings all around, he felt his ears, yet, they were pointy and furred...his ears were like cats, but he didn't seem to even be surprised as his face seemed like a solemn glance, he groaned almost as if he was in pain. His sky blue eyes, already bloodshot, as if he never slept closed, and with that, he fell forward fainting by an unknown way.  
  
  
  
Sometime afterward, a blue blur was running through, as a two-tailed kitsune followed him, "Come on Tails, that the best you can do?" Sonic said good-naturedly, Tails panted trying to keep up with him, he looked him straight in the eye with stern eyes. "I am not gonna let you beat me Sonic." Tails yelled loudly, as Sonic looked back teasing him with a tongue gesture as he pulled down his left eyelid, but he should have looked ahead as he then tripped falling head first over the catguy. Tails slowed down and immediately landed, running over to his fallen friend, as he looked down at him. "Sonic, are you.." Sonic sprung up to his feet, wiping his face off, before turning to Tails with an interrogated face. "I'm just fine tails!" Sonic said with an irritation tone, as he turned to see the figure on the ground, stepping back with a very speechless glance at what he then layed his eyes on. "What in the hell is that...."? Sonic's jaw dropped when he spotted the catguy on the ground, Tails looking him over from behind Sonic like a little child, shivering as if it was scared it would bite.  
  
  
  
"Sonic, he has ears and-" "I know Tails, like a cat, I doubt this is the work of that egg headed Eggman," Sonic reductively picked him up, "best get the thing back to Knothole, and have the old Doc take a look at him." As he ran off, Tails followed hovering behind him like old times.  
  
  
  
As the two arrived at the Doc's office, Sonic placed the catguy onto the brown leather flatbed chair. The doc walked in as he heard them enter, with a stern and startling look as his saw the catguy. Immediately, he started to feel at him, and check his heart beats, before he then used the X-ray monitor nearby, as his eyes went to startled widen view, his structure was indeed different, with his tailbone much extended out, and some of the structure in the bones, in a abnormal relation to those of a felines, perfect match of the cat country types, as he then switched it to scan his organs, gasping more in the discovery. "He is definitely not robot, but.. his bone structure and organs are human, yet he is half cat," Quack mentioned, as he looked more at the boy's face. Sonic stood close to Quack with Tails standing next to him. Four others entered standing near, being none other then the Freedom Fighters, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor. Upon laying eyes on the catguy, they immediately as if talking to themselves moved their lips. "I don't believe this, he is real." Mentioned one of them, Antoine walked more closely to the catguy to get a better view, as the figure started to stir.  
  
Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and looked around, in a still sluggish eyed mood, scanning the place with his eyes, a lightly lit room, with cabinets left to right, a sink, utensils doctor have usually used, and then, the chair for the patients, brown and comfy as always. He then blinked a few times before yawning, when Sally then popped him a question, "Um.excuse us, if you don't mind, do you have a name?" The figure stood still as he started to hold his head, after a few seconds of pacing breathing, he looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
  
  
"N-n-n-n-Neko." He responded in a tone deep, loud, and slowly, as it was as if he was a newborn. "I am Princess Sally, but you can just call me Sally," She said, extending a hand. "Sal-ly." Neko repeated in a childish way with still a tone of confusion. Sally introduced everyone in the room, as Neko repeated every one of there names in the same way. "I just don't get it, its as if he is brain-dead," Rotor muttered, using a little flashlight pen, pointed it at Neko's eyes, "Well, his reaction is equal to that of a cats, where was he found?" Rotor turned to Sonic, who at once told how he and Tails tripped over him. "I bet Eggman has something to do with this, and best get started." Sonic commented disturbed. "Sonic, wait, we have to think before we act, you always seem eager to fight, but rushing in head on is not the way." Sally added, as Sally, Rotor, Sonic and Tails left the room closing the door, leaving Antoine and Bunnie stayed with Neko, drooling out of his mouth as he stared down at the ground.  
  
  
  
"Sonic, I need you to make a distraction, so do some damage wherever you can, Tails, I need your help to hack in, Rotor, your job is to cover him, you'll need this, "Sally passed her handheld computer Nicole to Tails, as he picked it up and examined it, he was just as much a mechanic as Rotor, possibly one soon to surpass the walrus, "Just tell N-" "I know I know, 'Nicole, search for Neko, and anything on a half-breed human/cat', I am not friggin stupid." Tails said with mockery of sentiment on his expression, Sally already infuriated by his tone. Rotor picked up a semiautomatic plasma rifle nodding to Sally, as she lifted hers up as well. "Lets go." With that, they set out heading east, heading down the path to their destination, Robotropolis. Neko still sat still as he breathed with a annoyed wheezing following.  
  
  
  
The door opened as a skunk with a purple belt of utilities on, and a belt around his left shoulder entered, following him was a cat the same color, only a blue sleeveless shirt on, like Sally's, she right away gasped laying eyes at him, but Geoff was first to make comment. "What do we have here, an overlander trying to fit in with us?" Geoff laughed mockingly at him, before being smacked in the back of the head. "For a commander, you need to have respect St. John." Hershey said as she walked up to Neko, extending a hand to him. "My name is Hershey, who might you be?" Neko then looked up at her in the eyes with shallowness in his face, "Ne-ko." He then looked to Geoff, then to her, "You Her-shey." He then looked down, Hershey moved back slowly, as he seemingly glanced with very almost empty eyes. Tilting her head, she looked to Bunnie. "How long has he been like this?" Bunnie shrugged, "He ben like this since he awoken." She said, with a sigh. "Gee, leave it to that hedgehog to bring home some retarded overlander, how much more stupid can they g-"  
  
  
  
Geoffrey was then caught blindsided by Antoine's punch, as he then growled rubbing his jaw that was hit, as he stood back up, breathing with an increasing pace. "Zat es enough out ef ya, azzhole." Antoine already was in eyes of fury and sickened his face showing the same. Geoff in a instant moved fast at him, pushing him down to the ground, as the two started to fight, each giving blows to one another's faces, as both had nosebleeds.  
  
  
  
Neko then groaned in an unusual way, his hands were on his head, looking as if he had a headache. Falling down from the table onto his knees, his eyes were closed shut. In his view, he was having a flashback, the colors were red and black, as he saw three punks, they were males and were bigger then him, laughing at him, he moved back, but one moved behind holding him, as the big one punched him in the face, his stomach, and shoulders. Neko then broke free after the kicks to the other two. Hershey had moved in, asking him what was wrong, trying to get answers. Neko, still in the flashback, yet physically his body moved up and eyes opened, his eyes were white like those of a blind mans. He charged at the bully, in reality, Hershey only a few steps from him, as he swung a fist hitting her, while his mind thought it was the bully, but he still was in the trance. Antoine and Geoff already broke the fight to walk over, alas; Geoff knocked Neko out with a blow to the back of his head. Guards then ran in, things must have been overheard to bring them in there, "Take that thing to the cell blocks." Antoine was about to object, but knew it was no use, Bunnie as well. Neko was carried off, as Geoff then walked over taking a cloth to wipe the blood from his nose.  
  
  
  
Explosions occurred in several areas, swat-bots on security patrol shot at the blue blur, missing him, as they were sawed in half by his razor-sharp quills. An Armanda of armed forces surrounded Sonic, the hedgehog then teased the bots, evading their shots as usual and then smashing the bots up. More of the security pressed into him, as several shots were fired, the hedgehog using his fast-feet to avoid them. With that, he ran off, before attacking them. Alarms blurred loudly as all guard units started chasing him all over the place. Sally and the others dashed in as they took out anything that moved and was a swatbot. They moved deeper into the alleyways of the piled junk heaps in the city alleyways, more shots fired at the swatbots who weren't going after Sonic, taking each down shot by shot, until they found an hacking outlet that they could use to find the info via the main computer. Tails hacked in, searching at a faster then t3 speed. Sally and Rotor shot off a few bots with a semiautomatic 39 rifle, as many were ordered after the hedgehog, the intensity was not so mind-blowing.  
  
  
  
Sonic ran across the walls as shots blazed past him, but were very inaccurate. At the instant they tried to strike him, he jumped right in the middle of the two, causing them to annihilate one another. Sonic ran fast, as shots hit the ground and tore the runways up with the blasts. Smiling, he moved on, repeating the pattern.  
  
  
  
"Tails, anything?" Sally asked, as she spotted a shadowbot advancing onto them, it exploded as she turned to see Rotor made the shot. "Stay focused." Tails then sighed. "Nothing, it looks like there are no files on the word Neko, including a human that represents his physical appearance." Taking Nichole out, they started to retreat off to the way out of the Robotropolis area. "Sonic, mission over, we can't find anything, not even with the top secured files." With that, an explosion followed, forcing the three back. Three airborne bots surrounded them; Sally shook her head raising her hands. The bots then fell apart from tears, as a blue blur once again tore them piece by shuttle into many scrap piles. "At least I got a good work out, now, let's head back to home base." With that said, the team retreated back to the forest. "No information on Neko so we know Eggman didn't even create him, so now the question is where is he from?" Sonic shook his head, already this thing was more trouble then they could have bargained for.  
  
  
  
Upon returning back to Knothole, Bunnie told them what precisely happened in the medic room, and about Neko's new room. "Leave it to St. John to find the smallest piece of info and then exploit it, especially a human." "I beg to differ hedgehog." Geoff started to walk toward them, a fetid frown on his face. "He struck Hershey, and god knows if he would have hurt Bunnie or Antoine-" He cut short when Sonic jumped at him, ready to pounce him, pin him down and start to bust his face up to one very ugly bleeding pulp. Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie held him back; Sonic tried to struggle, but failed to break from the grasp of the three. "Geoff, you are nothing more then a racist when I t comes to humans." Sonic yelled ragingly as he looked at the still prideful face of the selfish bastard. Geoff disregarded him walking away from them. "Amateurs." He muttered under his breath to himself.  
  
  
  
Neko, who was sitting on his bed looking down at the ground still, as he groaned loudly, with his eyes opened. Footsteps were heard, yet he still didn't budge. A clatter of metal keys and the lock being picked was heard, afterwards the cell doors opened, "I best keep an-" "That won't be necessary." The voice he heard made him look slowly up, a feminine tone, peaceful and welcoming. Turning to the voice, it was her, Hershey, the one he had hurt. "I know you didn't mean to hit me." She said, looking at him, but Neko didn't answer. The guard, who then walked off, making no comment. Hershey sat next to him, putting an arm around his back along his shoulders. "Do you know what happened when you went into that trance?" He then shook his head in response. "Don't know.?" He said shaking his head. Hershey knew he was slow and wasn't a talker. "You don't know words that much do you?" Neko nodded, he at least knew how to respond. "Me not.um." Hershey shook her head pitying him. "You don't need to say another word." She then wrapped her arms around him. Neko didn't reply, but just remained, as he was, he didn't know how to explain what he saw. Hershey after a while of being with him, stood up, walking out, and looked to him. Neko wasn't looking toward her; he seemed slower, and not so alert. The door closed as Hershey locked it, walking off, but not before she left a plate of food with him, it was rice. He moved to it by crawling like a turtle to the meal, sniffing it up, and then munching it up like a dog. He finished leaving a mess, but he was still a child, yet nobody cam in and cleaned it up.  
  
  
  
"Weather or not he is mentally challenged, we can't just throw him out of this village." Tails spoke out loud, as Sally told him and the others in the village already about Neko and his mental problem. "Sal, the only fear for him is Geoff and how that skunk might just hurt him, not to mention even kill him." Sonic cut in, Geoff then snarled in response, as others looked at him with an ugly glance to him that already was making Geoff look like the enemy. "Enough, whatever the case is, we will find more about it tomorrow, until then, lets get some sleep." Mention Elias, the Prince of the Acorn Family.  
  
  
  
That night, everyone seemed to sleep serenely, even Neko, who some betted he might scream during the night or wake them all up, yet not a peep from him throughout the night came from him. As the sun started to rise for a new day, Sally headed to the cell, to find Neko perched near the window, looking up at the sky and swaying his tail. "Up early are we?" Neko turned to her, with a questionable look in his face. "Early, um..what early mean?" Sally gasped; yesterday Neko was nothing more then a slow and not even talking a sentence, and today, he seemed more like he had changed. "Sally, what that word mean." Sally explained before asking if he remembered yesterday. "Yes.. Sonic, take me here, and other things, um.." "Happened." Neko nodded, looking at her. "I.. remember.stuff."  
  
  
  
Neko seemed to have some vocabulary, but it was not fully understandable to Sally, as she was about to ponder, Hershey walked in. "How is he-" Hershey already knew something different, as Neko walked over. "Hershey, sorry for um.." Shaking her head, Hershey told him again in many words of how it was an accident; and what the word accident was after he asked along with many other things til Hershey was about to go insane. "Well, he is more better, but if only-" Sally stopped with a smile of an idea on her face, as she walked out quickly, Neko and Hershey left wordless as they watched her. "Hershey, can me, um " Pointing to the lock, Hershey nodded, already knowing it had something to do with letting Neko out for a walk and of course, giving him a free tour. "Neko, you will have to stay with me while we take a stroll, orders are not to let you run wild." Neko remained hushed, he was going to ask, but didn't, he somehow felt he asked enough as it was.  
  
  
  
He was shown around the village, as Hershey had to put up with explaining words to him and still manage not to kill herself, but while aggravated, she continued, knowing it was difficult since he was someone with amnesia and yet he was one day retarded, the next day smart. She was suspicious, but even she could tell when someone was actually truthful, just not as well as a dragon (Sonic # 50). As they walked around near the meetinghouse, Neko suddenly felt a throbbing in his head, as he had another red and black flashback. This time, it was pleasant, a scene like that of a park, trees swaying in the distance, and children on the swings, and other playground equipment. He then was pushed down as a tongue licked at his face; a dog that had a dark color was over, as he giggled, trying to push off the dog. He then saw it walk off, to a man and woman, who then looked to him. It ended as he looked around, finding almost everyone staring at him. He was embarrassed, even with amnesia, he felt himself being already the butt of the jokes. "Neko, what happened?" He looked to her stunned. "People, beast." He then sighed, knowing it was not in anyway going to help her. "Um.." Hershey already knew why he wasn't saying much, already he felt stupid, like he always was, at least since he awoke.  
  
  
  
"Neko!!" As the two looked over to the voice, Rotor walked over with a strange helmet, placing it on Neko, who didn't budge as he saw it. "This will help you out, though we haven't tested it that perfectly, the probability of it even messing you up, is about 10-20%." "That still leaves a chance it will happen Rotor." Hershey cut in, "Let him, me want brain." Rotor looked back to Hershey, who shrugged with a sigh of disclosure, "Neko, I hope you know what your doing." He nodded to her bravely; wanting to go threw with it as he looked to Rotor, giving another nod.  
  
  
  
With a flip of a button, almost a downpour of knowledge rapidly sunk into his head, his brain like a refreshing hot shower cleansing his body, as he looked up to them. "Now I can remember it all, an area with grass, sunny and bright, kids were playing on the swings, and the slide. Then this dog jumped on me licking my face, after words, I remember two people looking at me as the dog ran to them." The three looked to him oddly. "It was also like yesterday." Hershey said. "What happened then?" Neko told it in an improved and precise way, and then looked up. "But.. even with knowledge of verbs, adjectives and things.I still need one more thing." Sally walked over, "What might that be?" He looked to her insensitively as he sighed. "My past."  
  
  
  
"Project Neko.." Eggman, in his seat, fat and hideous as usual, he peered unusually into the file. "So this is what the Freedom Fighters have, the prototype, hahaha." With that said, he started downloading the files he found from a military computer, already getting the ideal frame, as he looked into his own files, accessing many parts as he started to create a robotic clone that was essentially alike as the freedom fighters half-breed in the village. "This army.. will be my ultimate troops, and the true power of all this planet shall be mine." He already had his target, Floating Island.  
  
  
  
Back at Knothole, Neko sat at the pond, skipping stones, as no vision was sparked. "What is the use."? He sighed, sitting on the rock right next to the pond disturbed. It was obvious that he was already calm, but something was eating him. "Neko.." Sally walked over, Neko didn't face her, as he looked at his reflection in the pond, while he had seen it before, it was almost as if he never was so well focused, he didn't know what to think, as he was a vegetable that day, the fish around the side of the pond turn around and swam off. "Neko, as long as you don't have your memory, I feel you require to have some type of objective?" she sat down, looking at him.  
  
  
  
"What do you suggest?" He said, glum as he did. "Well, fight with us, it may just be the kind of life you would want, intense, and fitting for your characters possibly." With that, he looked to her. "Sounds good, considering I don't have about anything else to do." He stood to his feet, tightening his robe. "Hell, I will do it." He then took a stick, swinging it, almost as if he was a swordsman. "But.. I need some training." Sally nodded, getting up as she left him alone once more, Neko looked into the water, smiling, as once again a memory came into his head, he fall, shaking in discomfort. This time, he remembered fishing, holding a rode, out and catching a small one, minnow type, he tossed it back in, taking a pink rubberize bait, placing it on the hook, then turning out to the lake, and bringing the rod back behind him, he swung forward as he then cast his line out into the lake, waiting for a bite. It lasted a while, until he looked into the sun, bright light blinding him, he awakened to find Tails standing next to him. Standing to his feet, he walked off calmly without a word as though nothing had happened, Tails only standing in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Neko, your so cute." Amy, an anxious schoolgirl acting, pink furred and very irritating hedgehog had already hugged him so firm, he had to heave her along. "So cute, so cute, HE"S SO CUTE." She then started to nuzzle against him; he tried pushing her off, with entirely no luck. "Damn it, get off me." She kept hugging, as others watched laughing, pointing to him, and making many cracks at him, already he was in deep embarrassment, "I wont ever let you out of my grip." She mention, snuggling against him, as he tried pushing her with his hand, and his tail trying to make her sneeze, only getting her halfway. "How about you promise to take me out on a date, and maybe I will let you go." Amy then made the cute and loving eyes that practically made Neko sick to his stomach. Seeing that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon, Neko's eyes went snaky and his face turned steaming red. "GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU STUPID CHEERFUL BRIT." His voice thunderous and serious, sending some to already be trembled by the tone he possessed, almost everyone shivered. Amy, who had let go of him shook with fear, as she was about to go into tears. "Listen Amy, for someone cute and cheerful, your crossing enemy lines." With that said, she could only cry, tears staring to form in her eyes, as she clenched her fists, looking to him, her face red in anger. "NEKO, YOU JERK! MEANIE!! YOU'RE ROTTEN!!!" Turning from the now heartbroken female, he walked off, his chin up and eyes closed, not turning back to face her. Others could only watch, Amy cried a stream of tears, it was as if nobody ever told her they detested who she was, or at least acknowledged it as Neko had just done.  
  
  
  
Neko thought having now sentiment and terminology, his way of thinking for them never did change. It was as if they were his arch nemesis, the group he hated in his heart deeply, he continued on to his destination, Acorn's Palace (read: mansion) when he then had a vision again, falling down, his vision kicked in, this time it was of a girl, her looks one that one could dream of, innocent and pretty as he body was, he clothing one of a schoolgirl type, the usual dress and shirt, as well as long ankle socks, her face while having freckles and her hair long and braided, Neko felt strange.the kind that all feel, Love. He awoke, this time with Sally at his side. "A vision again?" Nodding to her question, Sally stood up, "Neko, if I were you, I would not be joining us for dinner, you already are considered a problem." Neko looked to her. "What, just cause I am not retarded, I am now some outcast!" He kept his voice down, but Sally looked him in the eyes with a stern glare, telling him of why, and Neko knew whom she was referring to . "I don't like being hugged, and I don't like people snuggling against me saying 'I'm cute.'" He then sat up, and started for the door, with his tail swaying again. "Neko, please, it is more then that." Neko walked away, not making a response to Sally.  
  
  
  
"Lets see, high powered jet propulsion system for speed, built in claws and lasers, plus, the form of that being Neko." Eggman laughed gallingly as always. "With these in my hands, that Master Emerald shall be mine, and that foolish hedgehog will fall as he tries to stop me, mahahahahaha." Pressing the 'button' a mass of machinery started, as saws, electric noises and many other things went off. Frames were created as the android army was already in production. "With these bots, I will easily conquer Floating Island."  
  
  
  
In Knothole, already, dinner was in the cooking, and being prepared for those in Knothole, Neko sat with the Freedom fighters in an area similar to that of a school cafeteria, tables in rows and seats around them. Those who were with Sonic knew him well, were sitting at the table, quiet as ever, while at his table, the five excluding Sally were pretty much barely even talking to each other, though exchanging words whispering and not fact-to- face.  
  
  
  
Amy, who had walked in, moved straight over towards Neko. "You think your so big making a girl like me cry huh?" She directly into his ear, but rather then cringing at the first tone Amy even made, the ear flapped down, making sure it didn't even get the drum area and blow his ear up. As Neko ignored her yawning, He then turned to the door. "Damn it, where is my food!!" His stomach rumbled, as he patted it, while nobody answered him. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Neko still didn't respond, Amy's face rose in fury of redness from being ignored and not answered, she drew out her mallet, smacking him over the head. "TAKE THIS!!!!" with that, Neko fell to the floor, his eyes with swirls, and others looking at him with dumbfounded faces.  
  
  
  
Neko sat back down looking to the others. "What is it with you guys, have you spoiled her?" Sonic glanced to him. "Neko, she is suppose to be eight, but she matured a bit more faster." Blinking, Neko sighed, really not wanting to ask why. "Great, and you let her go around thinking she is a princess, wait, fairy, yeah, a fairy is what she exactly is." "Neko, do you have to just comment on her just because she hugged you." Tails, who joined in looked at him with hassle, as Neko then stuck his tongue out, and pulled down his left eyelid. Dinner finally came to the table, chilidogs, as Neko took a sniff at it, then a bite, spitting it right out in front of Sonic. "Awww, I HATE chilidogs!" He said disgustedly, "Eat it or-" "Sonic, give him a break, here Neko, this is what you had last night, and I am sure you will like." Hershey revealed the bowl of rice, which Neko immediately drooled over.  
  
  
  
He was smacked upside the head by Bunnie to get back to reality, "Sugar, stop ya droolin and sta't ye chewing," sighing deeply, he picked up the bowl, and started to munch it down hasty and very inappropriate, and as some of the food didn't go down his throat, he took his drink and drank down fast, belching as he finished drinking it all down. As the others continued to eat, not paying any attention to Neko's actions, until he fell to the ground, groaning in pain, clenching his stomach as his eyes were tightly closed, and his face growing pale. "Are ye all write Neko?" Antoine moved slowly over to him, Neko then even with his mouth covered, could not hold it back, as he then vomited over they coyote's uniform, before he fell to the ground, as Sally ran to him, feeling his forehead. "We better get him to the doctors."  
  
  
  
After an hour at the doctors, as well as after a few examines, the duck come back with results. "Neko was poisoned by something, I have an antidote, but.." Showing the screen, looking to one another, and nodding, the Freedom Fighters walked out, having one idea who might have poisoned Neko's dish, not Hershey, but someone else was behind it.  
  
  
  
Geoff was on route to the Mansion to call it a day, when he was then at point blank strike on the head with a wrench.  
  
  
  
He awakened in a room with the bright one light shining in his face. "We know it was you who poisoned Neko." Geoff looked around, as his vision returned slowly, but still blurred. "What are you talking about, he did that to him-" Geoff was then punched by somebody, as his jaw then shed some blood with some of his teeth pushed back, one popped out of his gums. "We know it was you, stop trying to jack us off." It was then that Geoff was feeling some throbbing in his arm; it was not the fine type, his arm was being pushed to a very painful position. This was torment that nobody could ever expect. "I DON"T know what YOUR TALKING about." His voice rose as they moved his arm into breakable position. The ones who were asking wore ski masks as he had no thought of who they were, he was then shown on a monitor, as it recorded him putting something on Neko's food, before Hershey walked back and picked it up. "That's not me, damn it, it is not." Geoff was unable to stop or convince them, as he was then knocked out again, and thrown outside, spending the rest of the night on the grass. With a head of pain, and dreary eyes, he fell asleep outside.  
  
  
  
He woke up, looking to the morning sky, getting to his feet, he took only a few steps forward, still having a severe headache, when then pounced and pinned to the ground, Neko looked at him, face to face, and fury in his eyes, as he literally pulverized the shit out of him. "Fucking try to poison me again, huh?" Neko punched him in the jaw and face several times, as Geoff was then already a bleeding mess, but he struck Neko in the gut, moving to his feet, as he slowly tried to make a hasty retreat, but Neko caught his breath, and moved to him again, Geoff turned to try to use his bow, but found it missing. "Nooo!!!" He was socked right in the jaw, as he fell, crying a bit in closed mouth way, and screaming in terror. Neko, being angrier then ever, punched him in his gut, repeating it over and over again, as he then got up, kicking Geoff's ribs, making Geoffrey shriek in soreness and throbbing pain. "Let this be a god damn lesson, fuck with me, and you next time are going to die." Kicking him in the ribs again, he hacked up some spit, and sent it into Geoff's face, then kicked him in the ribs one last time, as Geoff screamed in soreness. "Bitch." Neko replied as he walked off to the village, as Geoff could only lay there, cold and almost dead, shaking humiliatingly as his body was severely hurt.  
  
  
  
Neko here, yeah, I did just beat the crap out of Mr. Asshole, but I am going to regret it. Next time, it seems that not only has Eggman been working, but also his security is insanely overdone. Something has already been at work, and the freedom fighters are not telling me of it. He is hiding something far more bigger then we could ever imagine, and I will learn something far more devastating. But I am about to enter more problems, as are the freedom fighters, next time: "The Unwelcoming Past."  
  
  
  
  
  
((I ended my other series and started this; I am not that well in prologues, then again, the action never heats up til later. Yes, right now it doesn't even sound rated R, and I know I put it in this section. Later I plan to have a bit more blood and gore, so R is a good rating. One other thing, any flames about retards or something I don't feel is even mentionable you will be either removed or blocked, I am not going to listen to idiots who talk like 13 year old pricks)) 


	2. The Unwelcoming Past

Disclaimer: Nekobots, Dr. Hasagawa, and his (Great) Grandson Carlos are copyright to me.  
  
Already two weeks had past since Neko had been allowed to live in the village, part of the days he spent in prison, for his alleged physical attack on Geoff (Geoffrey St. John), and was also convicted as one of the members who abducted, tied him up, and allegedly assault with a weapon. During the time, Neko also decided to have better cloths, ditching the robe he had, and in addition, taking a suit that one of the residents had, it was gray, flexible, and almost as fitting as what the Overlanders wore.  
  
  
  
While he was in prison, he didn't have much to worry, since he was the only one convict within the cell, in addition, protected by a few laws passed by the Acorns, that he was never to be mistreated or hurt by the prison guards. Hershey strolled on through the damp and grimly colored prison blocks, moving over to his cellblock, he looked straight at her, sitting on his bed, his face bitter. "Let me guess, visiting?" he answered in a minor and stubborn voice, his face turned to a sneer.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Neko you're going to be let out, but there is now a restraining order, that you cannot go within 3 yards near Geoffrey St. John." She said, unlocking the cell door, and walking in. "You are lucky to even get off with a sentence like this, Geoffrey is pissed about getting his ass kicked by you, you're considered a coward since he was not in any shape to fight." Hershey glanced as Neko yawned hearing this, "Fuck that hater, look, is there anything else you need to tell me?"  
  
  
  
Hershey sighed, as she continued. "Yes, Sally also wants to speak to you, something about what our spies dug up." Neko stood walking out, of the cell and to the exit, the guards stood down disgruntled by Neko being free, but having no choice, they muttered ignorantly under their breath. Neko walked out of the cell stretching, as he looked around. He was able to walk freely at one time during the day, for training to be a solder in the Freedom Fighters force, but safety measures such as guards were always there to make sure he never tried to escape. Now he was free, and he had only one place in mind to go to.  
  
  
  
"Don't even-" "Let him through, he has come to see me." Neko glanced immaturely at the guard, before giving him the bird, then walked on over to where Sally stood. "I wish to speak with you in private, Princess." He said whispering, but his voice tone was demanding. Sally nodded to the guard, who afterward turning to report to another post. Sally finally led Neko to her room, making sure he was not given any problems by other guards. Arriving at her room, Neko took a deep breath before he spoke. "Now that I am free, I want answers to what happen to Geoffrey, and my instinct tells me your responsible, correct."  
  
  
  
Sally sighed, as she glanced up at him, a guilty sign on her face, and afterward becoming a frown. "We knew he was the one who poisoned your food, so yes, we tortured him for the truth." Neko sat on her bed, arms crossed. "Why exactly did you hurt him, I am the one who suffered because of it." Sally shook her head, "Neko, he needed a taste of his own medicine, he tried to kill you, so we decided to send a message to him violently, and we did, but we never wanted you in trouble, we wanted to help you."  
  
  
  
  
  
His face turned bitter and impatient, showing some load of troubles. "I am not a fucking retard Sally, I can take care of myself." Sally shook her head. "He is more then you are Neko, He is part of the service, his reputation is a very high standard, you attacking him makes you more of a thug." Neko snorted, as he layed down. "Well, what exactly is going on in Robotropolis, from what Hershey told me, there is something that is sparking a lot of commotion here?" Sally looked at him with a bothered gaze. "Neko, this is not something you may handle-" "TELL ME!!" Sally gave him the files Neko immediately went wide-eyed.  
  
  
  
"These.. are sketches are of me!?" he looked at them trembling, his teeth chattering stridently. The drawing was of him, but the skin he had was pure metallic, baldness around the head rather then some type of hair, the ears still in place, as was the tail, both possible weapons. The cloths though were more of armor, relation to what the Swat Bots frame was like. "Neko, according to what we know, you may be an assassin or a prototype for a super solder." Sally stared down to the floor, not wanting to see him break apart before her vary eyes.  
  
  
  
"We don't know for sure, but your memories so far are not giving much up, all you have had is just some of holidays, friends and possibly of struggle." Neko knew what she was talking about; he had one of a winter holiday called X-mas, others days on the street, and one with the same girl he saw in his vision when he visited here. A knock on the door caught Sally's attention, "Come in" she said, as the door opened, Amy entered. "It is time to plan." Amy announced, Sally looked over at Neko. "Remember what I told you, your still part of the Freedom Fighters, and this may require you."  
  
  
  
Sally stood up, walking to the door, as she and Amy walked off to the meeting center. Amy had forgiven him after he apologized to her face to face in his cell, this action had convinced her that perhaps he wasn't such a cold hearted bastard after all, and conceivably someone still stressed with his life. Neko stood up, and walked out of the room and the mansion, and while his head gazing downward; his eyes were already showing he was distressed by the truth, maybe even fearing it.  
  
  
  
The Freedom Fighters gathered to the meetinghouse, not having to wait long for King Acorn to arrive, he stood behind the booth, looking out to the gatherers, raising a hand up high to call for silence, the crowd silencing in moments. "According to the information that we have, Dr. Eggman is creating a massive army of bots that are in resemblance to Neko." He mentioned showing the blueprints of them on an overhead projector. "Now, Eggman took a big step, producing the bots underground and in tight security that even Sonic wasn't able to break through and infiltrate the facility." He looked straight at Sonic as he made the remark, others also, as all the blue hedgehog could do was scratch his head in stupidity. "AHEM." Sally looked to her dad impatiently; her face gave off a sign that Sonic so often had been known for. " Oh yes, now, Sally has persuaded that she lead the attack, and I grant her permission."  
  
  
  
Gasps where heard, as babble started from one to another. Sally calmly walked up, calling for silence in the same fashion as Max had, clearing her throat and taking a deep breath, as she then spoke "I have plans for the divided Teams, Team A consisting of Sonic, Tails, Rotor, me and a few of the solders will create a diversion with the security team, while Team Underdog, consisting of Antoine, Bunnie, Hershey and.. Neko will take the destruction mission, taking out a few of the bots, a few solders will accompany them as well."  
  
  
  
Hearing this, Neko sat shocked as he was called, then standing he interrupted Sally. "Wait, I am to be the one helping with the demolition team?" Sally nodded at him, she then turned back to face the crowd, and spoke once more. "We move out at 0500 hours, the ground units shall also be part of the distraction." Neko stood up, and walked off, his destination the pond, the only part of the village where he was alone and more comfortable.  
  
  
  
"It has taken a while, but I have to make sure they are in perfect condition and analysis confirm 89% Flawless." Eggman then looked to the screen, as he smiled evil. "Soon enough, I will rule the world." At that second, his body suddenly fell paralyzed, as he was unable to move. "What's going on?" He tried to get up, but found it impracticable. "I can't move!!" A loud laughter was heard, one not familiar, and one seemingly to lurk in the shadows, as Eggman looked around, angered at this. "Who are you!?" he demanded, as the figure walked toward him. "Dr. Eggman, it looks like you're already foolish to hack and take in so secured files, that mistake has not shown your fault in your own system, considering what I have now just done to you, this army will be mine to command."  
  
  
  
The man walked into the light, his hair dark as the feathers of a raven, he wore a white trench coat with black trousers, and to top it all off, he wore no glasses, his face handsome to any female who could be charmed by the looks of a man. "You have served me well, and now, you must be put out of the way, but since destroying you is not possibly, so I have locked you in your shell." He then kicked Eggman to roll the fat man on his stomach, as he stepped over to the control panel. "Now, to make me the commander." He typed in the commands, changing the orders to him, as he then looked over the details. "Now, the plans are still in preparation, only I have different intentions, unlike you Robotnik, or is it Eggman now." With that, he walked to the area below, where the bots of destruction were resting. As he gazed over all of them his eyes filled with great joy. "Perfect, now, to prepare a surprise on the fools."  
  
  
  
Neko layed down, resting near the edge of the pond; he closed his eyes to dose off, but was interrupted. "What you thinking about?" Sighing, he opened his eyes looking toward her, as he sighed, "Well, about some of the visions, to try to piece each one together." He then looked out at the pond, lit up by the sun, it was a pleasant sight to him. Hershey sat next to him, putting an arm around his back. "So how are you feeling, ready to go out and fight?"  
  
  
  
Neko looked at her smiling, "I have nothing better to do, the truth I must find out." Hershey rubbed his back, "Your scared, I know it." Neko closed his eyes, his face turning to the ground "If you had amnesia and found out you were a project, how could you not be." He then looked out at the pond, "Neko, I am sure your not just a project you have a life, you have to be more, nobody is born like this, at least like you." Neko remained silent, as he didn't answer; Hershey stood up and slowly walked away, feeling she let the wrong words slip out of her mouth.  
  
  
  
It was after 5:00 hours, and already the solders were suited up, Neko included, as he waited at Hershey's side, bored as anyone impatient could be. The troops after a while finally moved out, as Sally took the main lead. They arrived at Robotropolis soon enough, intense explosions occurred as Sonic moved through buildings and factories, tearing apart many bots and devices in the process manipulating the explosion, while half of the Freedom Fighter solders shot grenades out, blowing up storage depot's, warehouses and any other areas that were used for Eggman's vile plans, a few picking off the Swat Bots "Okay, take out the towers at the right corner." Sally commanded over the communicator.  
  
  
  
Rotor took aim with his newly constructed weapon, with the power to send a huge skyscraper in down in rubble. Charging the weapon up to full power, a huge ray went out, crashing into the building, as a loud explosion followed, the building having now a big hole around the middle area, as the top area started to crumble and force the bottom area to start to collapse more, rubble already flying down. Solders and those with Sally cheered seeing this.  
  
  
  
Sonic enjoyed making every swat-bot try to kill him before he took them down. Tails at the time of all this was busy rewiring a few of the auxiliary cables, shorting out the power for a few areas' that were left in the city, help aid the Underdog Team in breaking into the main complex, the one where the bots were expected to be. Alas, with all the effort some were pulling, it was all in vain, as what lay ahead of them was more then they could bargain for. Sonic made a run through the factories blowing them up. Laughing victoriously, he was then hit over, as he looked up to the suspect, "N- wait, your not Neko!?" he collapsed afterwards. Sally and the others continued the battering around the city, taking out whatever they could, as Swat Bots who were near fell fast.  
  
  
  
"God damn it smells." Neko muttered making vomiting sounds, "Zon't nake mou zick." Antoine said, already tired of hearing the guy speak. "Both of you shut it, or else we will screw this whole operation up." Hershey yelled demandingly, as she looked at Neko saying it. Sighing, Neko shut up, and moved on with no more delays. Sally's team was stopped short, when shots rang out from all corners, as more then 50% of her team died unpleasantly by murder of gunshots, the ones killed fell flat to the ground, blood already soaking their cloths, and bullet holes covered them all over.  
  
  
  
Sally had been able to avoid this, as was Rotor and a few others. They looked out seeing the fallen solders and the brutality of the murdering. Soon after, the Nekobots (bots) walked out from every direction, as they held up their hands, a shaft opened, revealing the firearms, "Give- yourselves-up-now!" having no choice, as they saw Sonic already in custody with two other Nekobots, his face was not showing a good sign of success, Sally sighed knowing what had to be done. "We have no choice." Sally muttered, as she put down her weapon as others followed surrendering, the troops were taken away in a marching pattern  
  
  
  
Hershey and the others made their ways through the sewers, finally reaching the area where the main shuttlecrafts were kept, plus the newly created Nekobots. "Zer goin to invad za world." Ant mentioned. "Gee, you just realized this." Neko muttered, "Both of you stop your god damn arguing." Hershey fed up with hearing them in the sewer started to get out the bombs that they planned to set, "Sally, you there, Sally?" the communicator went dead on the other end, as Bunnie only got a response of static, "Hershey, we lost communication with Sally girl, we be in some serious trouble." Hershey was about to set the bombs timers and respond to the latest report, until a loud clank was hear, the Nekobots surrounded the team from all sides, with the weapons armed.  
  
  
  
They surrendered having no chance against them "Eggman must really have this set up well." Hershey said sadly. They were led away to a room where Sally and the others were, Hershey looked up gasping, there stood not Eggman, but someone else, his hair black, yet a handsome face, his long lab coat down to his knees, and black trousers.  
  
  
  
"Hahahaha, you fools, Eggman was only a tool, and he created just what I needed to take over the world, an army of robots that are just as good as Neko, designed to not only be able to move at a speed greater then the hedgehog, but also have built in firearms, they are indeed the ultimate solders." He then smiled, as Neko was brought over to him, Neko's head looked down, as the madman grabbed his hair, pulling it up, to see his face, "So we meet again, Neko, or should I say, David McCreary."  
  
  
  
At that name, the bots released Neko, who fell to the ground, shaking like he had a seizure, all of his memories came back to him like a rushing river of water, it all flowed into his head, as he shivered at the thoughts, closing his eyes tightly. After a few moments he stopped, he finally stood up opened his eyes, directly staring to the madman. Breathing hard, his face turned to a blaze of fury, "Dr. Hasagawa, you bastard!" The robots then restrained Neko before he could attack the madman, as the Doctor laughed looking at him. "Hasagawa is dead, I am his great grandson, Carlos."  
  
  
  
Carlos took a few steps forward, as he cracked his fists, before he removed his coat. Afterward, he started to punch Neko several times in the face, blood-starting spilling from Neko's nose and mouth. Tails tried to push through the bots; he was thrown back by a bot for his actions, showing the Freedom Fighters just how relentless it would be if they even tried, "Pathetic, your weak, it is no wonder you were left in that capsule." He finished with a kick to Neko in the gut, as the catguy coughed out blood onto the floor, breathing in air fast, Carlos paused for a while.  
  
  
  
"I will get back to you soon." He then turned to the Freedom Fighters smiling, "Units, take the resistance to the cell blocks!" Carlos turned back looking at Neko once more. "Now, I am going to hurt you more." With that, he kicked Neko in the ribcage, as Carlos cowardly beat the defenseless Neko from limb to limb. The Freedom Fighters were taken to their cells, thrown in and then locked up. Already bickering of the failed plan, and others over the deaths of solders they had known.  
  
  
  
"Neko, so his real name is David, maybe now we can get answers." Sally said, as she looked to Rotor, who sighed in sadness, "If he survives his beating, god knows who could even take it besides Knuckles-" everyone in the cellblocks stopped speaking, the clatter of footsteps was all that was heard.  
  
  
  
Many could only look on, as Neko's bloody body was carried humiliatingly through the cellblock hall, they stopped unlocking one of the doors, then throwing him in. Hershey was within the cell he was thrown in. Seeing him, she quickly dashed to his side, as she covered her lips, shaking her head. "Ne-err David." Hershey welled up in tears, as she looked at him, a bloody mess he was, bleeding and bruised, he definitely had his ass kicked. As if a miracle, he sat up, but breathed in fast and deeply, shivering from the pain, as he looked at Hershey "Just call me Neko, please," Taking a deep breath, he then continued. "Hershey, of all I have done, I now feel like shit." He said, groaning in pain, Hershey glanced, noticing something about him showed fear. "What do you mean?" Neko glanced over at her, as he then took a deep sigh.  
  
  
  
"As a ..young boy.. I beat.. on kids, why.I hated..them for..something despicable.." Hershey listened, " I hurt so.. many because ..of what.. they where.. religion.. skin color.. or even ..for being.. a homosexual." Hershey could not believe this she shook her head. "No, that cant be, you wouldn't-" "I was.. ever since.. some bastards.. abandoned me.. in an alleyway.. Blunt took.. me in, he was.. like a brother.. he took.. me in.. fed me... and supported me," Taking a deep breath, he continued "and..I even..hated your.. types..death to the Acorns..I used to.. always chant." His tone was very serious.  
  
  
  
Hershey then smacked him across his face, as she then looked to him "That is not something you should even mention!?" Neko then glanced away, then layed down, hurt badly and barely able to stay awake. About an a half and hour had past, as abruptly the electricity went off, but came back on shortly after, the cell doors then opened automatically, as few of the freedom fighters walked out to test if it was not a trick. "The locks are out, were free."  
  
  
  
Many cheered as they started to walk out of the cells; Hershey glanced at Neko in excitement. "Neko, were free, lets get out of here." She shook Neko, but he didn't wake up, she felt his neck for a pulse, feeling a very weak pulse, it was as though he was hanging by a thread, "We need medical assistance right away." Every started speaking to one another, as none had a clue what do, especially with Neko, but out of the blue, a medical kit was thrown, "You be get' in some help from us!"  
  
  
  
Two figures stepped forward, as it was revealed as twin weasels, none other then Nack the weasel and his twin sister Nic. "Fiona, nice work." Nic called up by her communicator, with the response being thanks. "Now, where is the cross-I mean kid." Nic mentioned, as Nack hit her on the back of the head to keep the mission quiet. "Nack, your nothing but a free lancing backstabber, why should we trust you!" Sonic yelled as Sally took a stepped forward. "Your nothing but trouble whenever it comes to anything."  
  
  
  
Nack yawned at sally as he looked away from them, to a camera, as he gave the victory sign (Japan style). Hershey stepped aside as Nic waked toward her, knowing Neko had to depend on Nic to help him in order to stay alive, especially since the kit was the bounty huntress's. "Sonic, first hand, I don't work for Robotnik, or should I say Eggman, and second, you should be thank' in us, a good load of payment is best." Sonic could only growl, but knew already he had no chance of hurting Nack without Neko dying. As Nic used a healing shot to heal Neko partly, but in a not so bloody state, she felt the boy's pulse return too normal. Getting up slowly, Neko shivered, his hands covering his ribs that where still were in pain. "Now, you will go with us." Nic drew out her gun; Nack followed puling his out as well, aiming at Neko's forehead.  
  
  
  
"We should have known you weren't on our side." Sonic yelled, as he was about to dash at Nack to pound the fuck out of him, but was stopped short, from a familiar voice. "That was my part Sonic." Sonic turned to the voice, while Tails hid knowing who she was, Fiona, a fox that to him was nothing more then a robot who was destroyed. "Sonic, I saved your life, those two helped, but Neko is not our problem now." The weasel twins glanced confused at her. "Our job is to take Neko to the military and that crazy scientist." Nack remarked. "Well, that madman has now left the complex, his destination is floating island." Nic muttered a few things under her breath, lowering her gun.  
  
  
  
Neko pushed her to the ground, grabbing the gun, in the same instant, he grabbed Nack's gun as well, shoving him on the ground as well. "You bastards best stay the fuck away from me." He yelled, backing toward the Freedom Fighters. The weasel twins remained on the ground, as Hershey and the others stood behind him, "Neko, were here for you," Sally said calmly, as Neko slowly lowered the guns down.  
  
  
  
Fiona walked over to the two helping them up; she then shot a glance to Neko, an ugly one, then to Sally. "You freedom fighters should have attacked this place earlier, then we wouldn't have to deal with this." Sally sighed, but before she could speak, Stu, one of the members of the secret service ran to them a few guards of the palace followed behind him. He stopped to catch his breath, and then spoke, "Acorn already has knowledge of the current situation, we have a radar detection of a huge aircrafts, and they are heading due west." Neko remained silent, the three bounty hunters (whatever you could call them) scattered and slipped away from them, leaving Neko behind to confront the doctor on Floating Island, "All troops, return to Knothole, David, you too." Neko unwillingly followed them back, as he kept his face down, and quiet that he never once said anything on the way back, except one phrase.  
  
  
  
"Just call me Neko."  
  
  
  
As they returned, Neko walked to the pond where he felt more alone and comfortable, he remembered times that while he shed no tears on, he did feel them eating at him mentally. He remembered how he was an orphan, how he was one of the many that were abandoned by their parents. The orphanage was where he was raised for six years, that place to him was the only home he could ever think of that could be pleasant. Sally walked over; she knew his identity, now she wanted answers from him. Slowly she walked over to him, sitting down beside him.  
  
  
  
"Your past sounds very disturbing to us." Neko snorted, as he didn't respond. Sally placed a hand on his shoulder, but as she did, Neko swatted it off. "I would rather not talk about it." He replied angered, Sally still looked to him with more sad yet greedy eyes, "You were a racist, but yet, you haven't offended or despised us, your view of us changed, didn't it." Sighing deeply, he still didn't look to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I was a racist, a hater, for four years I was. Hurting others, assaulting them with lead pipes, even destroying their homes. I fell in with the wrong crowd, but it wasn't because I was that desperate, it was because of the first ones who took me in, and then how they abandoned me. They only used me to get some kind of money, and then threw me out of the house. I then met Blunt, who was part of a group of hoodlums. He told me that people of religion allowed kids and people to be sacrificed, people of races hated us and would kill us and that homosexuals were nothing more then fools, those who would molest us. Those visions, all were of certain events, the three who were beating me up were doing it because I vandalized and burned the church, I was only lucky to survive because Blunt came in and killed them. The park, I was planning to murder a minister who Blunt said was responsible for the sacrifices, that dog was the ministers and I planed to attach a bomb to it. Some of the time were we even able to escape and few weeks were we not being thugs or haters, but we eventually went head on into the wrong area, arrested and taken away to a camp that was more of mental crap then a rejuvenation center."  
  
  
  
He sighed, a tear falling. "I hated it, for about 4 years I had to listen to so much, all this crap that I never would believe, and yet, I realized it was the truth. It all came clear that Blunt was a liar; he must have been on some drug. All the others were able to go clear, but Blunt didn't, he killed himself, at that time, I didn't know what to do, my best friend, my brother, died." He sighed as he sobbed up, tears streaming from his eyes. "So what happened to you after that?" Sally asked a bit sadly, but still wanting to know how he became a catguy. He sighed, the glanced to her fearing, "Well, I was sent to the army for training, and there I learned to hate the Acorn Kingdom."  
  
  
  
Sally gasped as she heard this, hearing how considering her family was a enemy of his. "Neko, you can't mean you will-" "Kill you, no." Neko then stood up, as he turned to walk away from her. "Where do you think you are going?" He then stopped, taking a deep breath, as he turned to face her, his eyes still wet from tears, as he sobbed once more. "Somewhere where I don't have to have people asking me questions!"  
  
  
  
As he was about to run, Sally then asked him one last thing. "Just tell me, how is it that your half feline?" Neko turned, as he took a deep breath once more, "I went to military school as you know, but I was given a foster father who still would look after me, but I was still disciplined, and a mother as he did have a wife. It was during my 16th birthday that I enjoyed my life, and how things were going. It was near my 17th birthday, how I know is because the orphanage had a record on me, but not by date, but it turns out I had a record that they never showed me cause I was too young."  
  
  
  
With another deep breath, he continued with his story. "Well, a doctor that is Carlos's great-grandfather saw how I was an impressive recruit and had plans to improve me. My family was invited to his lab, but there, it was a setup, my father was shot when he shielded me and my mother was also when she attacked Hasagawa. I then was knocked out; waking up to find how horrible I looked. Following after, they ran tests on me, to improve me, to make me something that would be an assassin, but I didn't move at my best, Hasagawa knew he had to do better, the only way was to erase my memories. I was placed in a capsule for this, and I don't remember much afterward. What I do know is that somewhere along the line, the military must have shut his project down when they reviewed it, and I was stored away in some area. Now, leave me alone!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
He already told her everything, he knew what he had to do, and with some now updated knowledge of the vehicles he learned to maneuver thanks to their teaching, he ran a few idea's threw his head, only one making sense, and he knew it would only be his job, "Best get some supplies." He walked into the dark and always gloomy Robotropolis; he knew only one way to do this, the lone wolf's way.  
  
  
  
"Where's Neko?" Sally sighed, explaining to Hershey what he told her. Hershey was speechless afterwards, but just before she could remark to it, "St. John, Hershey, Princess, his Royal Highness wishes to speak with you." The three immediately followed the messenger to where Max was residing, as he glanced at them one by one, his hands supporting his chin, as he looked at each of them, "I don't care about Neko, or what he plans to do, what matters is we at least stop those bots from reaching that island, we are already far behind, so make hace, understood?" Geoff and Hershey saluted him with the hand on the forehead way, followed with the old 'yes sir' only with royalty added.  
  
  
  
"Sally, this is more then I bargained for.. I am counting on you." Sally was speechless, her father said he counted on her, and for the first time, he admitted it to her. "Yes father." Max smiled hearing this, "Now go out there and revive the Acorn reputation, Princess." Sally immediately walked out. "Zistems checked." Antoine already had the ship ready for launch, as others started to be loaded with supplies. "These bots designs seems almost old, but the way it is designed is flawless."  
  
  
  
Rotor already seen it, but only for a sec, as the plans were to destroy them by bombing the aircrafts, yet no ship other then Tail's Cyclone could reach the shuttles in time, but it only would be able to take out one, and even with its speed, it would not be able to intercept the ships. Once the bots landed on Floating Island, there would be very disastrous results. Rotor though discovered a new problem was in their hands, and one that could be worse for the guardian to even deal with.  
  
  
  
  
  
"These things have a weakness around this area" Rotor mentioned, as he had a few others looking at the monitor projection, showing the weakness around the upper abdominal, while small in proportion would be easy to hit. "There is one thing that could be different, Fiona did give me this info, but.those bounty hunters may not be giving us the whole thing." Rotor then pointed to two compounds, that some would not understand. "This area, could be used to trigger an explosion" the area was an exhaust pipe for fuel and a certain chip that was not a memory bank. "The outcome of the explosion force is deadly, almost like a bomb that goes off, the difference is this can move, but that would only happen if the creator had already knew of this." Tails nearby gulped in unpleasantness.  
  
  
  
"Rotor, Carlos had knowledge of the bots, with what he did to Neko, he must have created that program in them." Sonic who always cheered his buddy up, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't get so down, I am sure he hasn't." Tails nodded cheering up, "Tails, the Tornado err Cyclone is in full advantage." Mentioned one of the engineers running over to them, as Tails smiled pleased. "Sonic, time to move out." Tails said, jumping immediately with excitement into the cockpit, as with a few flicks of the switches, they were ready to fly on out into the sky, it was the moment that Tails always had a thrill for, the piloting of a craft such as this was one of his most impressive abilities.  
  
  
  
  
  
"All solders report to post, all solders report to shuttle crafts." The announcement done by Sally gave the troops the orders to move it or lose it, as each boarded one of the shuttles they were told to be on. "Well, the time has finally come." Sally said, as Geoff and Hershey, ready to head into battle, escorted her to the shuttle. Rotor joined the party, as solders loaded the other shuttlecrafts, which were around five total shuttles (cheap war budgets) not counting the Cyclone.  
  
  
  
Tails, having the patience Sonic had, took off at an increasing speed, the others followed behind him, yet not able to keep up with him. Elias, who remained behind watched from the ground point, as the Freedom Fighters took off. "Godspeed, may you all be victorious." He then proceeded back to the mansion, Mina following behind, she was told to stay out of this battle.  
  
  
  
Neko walked into Robotropolis, the place was only a wasteland of body's but Neko knew that something was there. Looking at each of the dead corpses, he found a backpack that was in perfect shape, and like any grave robber, removed it from the dead man, taking it for himself. He walked into a complex that had lights on, the Swat Bots were not around, all were lying down like lifeless bots, but only one computer was on in the area, as the others were either off, or broken. Getting in was a synch, since no barriers were on to delay his progress, he started to search for a certain bomb, particularly, remote mines. Receiving a storage area to where the item was, he walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Following a map, dealing with a few twists and turn, he soon reaching his destination. Manually opening the door, he looked through a few of the supply cases, opening one after another, until he finally found what he was looking for. Opening up the box, he started to load up his backpack with the remote mines. He then looked at the remote, a hand gripping type, that had a cover over so it would not accidentally go off.  
  
  
  
"These are all I will need, now, I need a ship." Neko said to himself, as he walked back to the complex, doing a few searches, first on the base of operations, a.k.a., the control center of the Nekobots, looking over to the weakness points. Afterwards, he started his search for the ship he would use to go use to enter the base. His search findings were of a few cargo ships, and fighters, but only one caught his eye. The craft was a jet, except it was one that looked upgraded in many ways. It was called 'Fighter', why possibly was its real ability in the sky. It had twin engines; max speed was a mach 11 speed (the tornado is a bi plane, but it's speed is almost enough to match a jet), it had around 5 gunning points, plus target seeking missiles, the thing was a bird of prey to any bogey.  
  
  
  
"Perfect, now, to get into it." After reading the operations manual, and copying the map of it to a hologram disk, Neko left the complex once again, this time heading to the hidden location of the Fighter. It didn't take long for him to find it, he spent only a few minutes to get himself more uptight with the computer system for detection, as he smiled, pressing the ignition panel. "Now.. time to settle the score." He then pushed the acceleration key down, the Fighter blasted out and in a loud roar, with a few trails of smoke from behind, as Neko smiled with glee, loving his new toy. "Time to fly high."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nic: Floating island, you have seen better days, especially now when a fierce battle is raging all over the place. Fiona: The bots hit Floating Island, and even with the army they have now, it is no match against the force that Carlos is commanding. Nack: At least we are not stuck in the middle of it- Nic: Nack, we are Nack: Great, Jonic, you're a fucking asshole Nack flips Jonic the Bird Me: You dare give me the finger you shall feel my wrath. Throws a lightning rod at Nack, frying him to a burnt crisp Nack: OUCH, THAT HURT Fiona: Giggling Next time, "Kamikaze Bots" Nic: See you then. 


	3. Kamikazi Bots

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze, but I don't know the creators name, nor have I seen him recently, but anyone who uses him, don't claim him as yours, unless you are the creator, have the picture of this character as well as might be able to give your real name. Also, "Real Folk Blues" is copyright to Mai Yamane, and "Song #2" is copyright to Blur.  
  
  
  
Early morning with the sun already rising with the sky partly cloudy, as the city of Echinopolis was still busy as any metropolitan city could be, with the people roaming, businesses bustling, and the usual day-to-day activity in any city. Already has the peace negotiations between the Dark Legion and Citizens of Echinopolis been in full effect, Creating a more equal rights to those of the dark legion, with the addition of finding jobs.  
  
  
  
Although peace is granted, there always are those who still struggle with the system, militias or guerillas. Floating Island now is in a crisis, with the up rise of many extremist groups following a path to break the peace have started many suicide bombings, against targets relating to points being claimed as segregationists, or as businesses that some wish to never even enter the business markets, presumably the Legionear run businesses.  
  
  
  
The group known to want full legionear control over Floating Island is known as Dark Order, advanced in weapons and metallic body parts, they rage chaos around Echinopolis by attacking stores, and area's they claim are biased to them and only judge them by their past; in addition, they have struck targets in many areas that are said to suit people living in the countryside for supporting their arch nemesis, being the ones hating the Dark Legions presence to be able to roam free with their own right's is the Echidna Legion Exterminating Coalition, or E.L.E.C, have attacked many corporations that even are run by Legionears, and homes of them, Julie-Su was such of a target, and those who tried to kill her failed miserably.  
  
  
  
Both groups are already widespread, and have raised hell across the Island, causing disastrous high casualties. The chaos brews almost every day on the island, as the Dark Order and E.L.E.C. clash blast to fist against each other, both sides have attempted murders of many high figures, the guardian was one, but both sides failed miserably by the fact that they were stopped by either their arch enemies members, or by something else (possibly the brotherhood).  
  
  
  
Alas, with the new law that states the Legionears are allowed to live in Echinopolis peacefully and never to be judged by their choice, or their past, it has also provided stability in finding jobs for some, yet things are not easy for some, and those who became fed up with being pushed around started taking a path that led to the violence that rages all along Floating island. The Dingo's, who were nothing more then trouble have left the island after the first attack, since some of their kind were part of the death tolls, they now reside around an area somewhere a few hundred miles north of the area where a million lights are said to exist (see Archie comics or a map at a site called knuckles haven).  
  
  
  
Kommissar, the very Great-granddaughter of the late Dimitri has already started an army, but...with a new intention. Remington, already a sheriff (constable, but I am not from England) of the EST, has already decided to let bygones be bygones, and joined with her, as has many of the EST officers. With already the threat of radicals at war on their land, He and Kommissar created a new enforcement, under the order of the current Guardian Knuckles, they have formed a new department, known to be the Guardians Security Force, G.S.F. With a big advancement, weapons, armor, and vehicles, the G.S.F. has already started the crackdown on finding the hideouts, funding, and the top leaders of the groups creating the havoc around them.  
  
  
  
On this day, the biggest breakthrough has occurred, as the main leader of the Dark Order has been found by the G.S.F. including the stronghold of the Dark Order, where many of the top attacks were organized. Xenin, a former Legionear, who did not agree with the peace process Dimitri had left as a request in his will, and has been responsible for many attacks on the island, the casualties resulting in the bombings, massacres, and warfare toward the E.L.E.C. are unknown. The area was an abandoned legionear site in the Marble Gardens, and with the G.S.F. already on their way, the Dark Order might be put to a stop.  
  
  
  
Already All-terrain Vans, Tanks, and the floating saucers surrounded the area, armed men in just about heavy covered vest armor plating, gas masks, and high-artillery powered rifles stood surrounding the entrance of the underground compound from behind many of their vehicles, as the upper area looked abandoned, there was still other spots to hide and fire from. The troops swooped in fast and alert entering threw the door, not encountering any guards,, as their red dot scanned around the area. "There hear somewhere." One mentioned, just on cue, shots were heard, as the man behind them went down from shots to his head, the troops turned immediately around and fired back, as the guerillas retreated away, a few were capped blindsided.  
  
  
  
"Were under attack, I repeat, were under attack." The leader was then shot all over his body; a shot to the head by an intense powered plasma handgun struck him right through his head. Outside, a few guerillas surrounded them by the stones, and were opening fire among the men below them, laughing hard. One took aim, from rock-surrounded area, as he was about to fire, he was grabbed around the throat, and dragged off. "Tsk tsk tsk, you really shouldn't be out here." A female voice remarked to him, afterward he was then pounded in the gut several times, until he was in too much pain to move a single inch. The others went down, as a result of a sniping, done by sharpshooters among the G.S. F, who had a made a perfect opportunity to shoot the guerillas when the bastards were reloading their weapons, those who were hidden were blown out by grenades shot around wedged in areas.  
  
  
  
More support arrived to the scene, as they scooped up the wounded men and quickly carried them into the medic convoys. The arriving solders began to walk in and infiltrate the complex; more hostile guerillas took up blocking the solders, as one ran to the solders, carrying a few explosives on his chest. Shortly after, an explosion rang threw the hallway, as the guerrillas tried to blow the troops up by a suicide bombing, but one had been hit early right on the grenade, and threw back all those who were defending the room. Just then, the guerilla's bodies were blown apart, as a main hotshot of the G.S.F. launched a high-powered plasma grenade right into the guerrilla members blocking their path. More ran out of the base and in vain died as they tried, G.S.F. taking down any in the path relentlessly, the guerillas were no match against the might of the solders, especially with the highly advanced plasma rifles.  
  
  
  
The captain of the squad quickly activated his communicator headset, "General Remington, were breaking threw the defense, but we need more backup, the leader might be able to flee." The Captain shouted as he shot furiously as the guerillas, his weapon a Uzi-plasma gun. Soon after his briefing, a few CPU hovering patrol units flew in, as he was shot first. Troops around him fired back at the bots in the air, already they damaged them critically, sending many down, one shot was enough to take them down. Remington exited the van, as he looked about, taking a few steps frontward, with a few Elites behind him, as they moved fast, and carefully, having knowledge that traps were set.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, four others who had made it past the main blockade barrier, and already were deep in the complex, where the leader, Xenin would be. Heavy fire rang out, as guerillas stormed in, and started to fire at them, which in response caused the four to split up. One stuck to the wall, running along, as he used a very intense plasma dagger to stab and slice one apart, another grabbed one of the guerillas by the neck, and choked the being to death. The tallest, being one of easy kill with his not so grand reflexes, shot his handgun fast as two who ran after him and shot but missed by accuracy, hitting them dead in the forehead, in only a few shots, as he twirled the gun in his hand, and put it in his holster. The last one, being one hell of a sharpshooter, fired five rounds in a blink of an eye just about, killing the five surrounding her with bull's-eye shot to the guerillas heads.  
  
  
  
"This is definitely not the same." Came a voice from the strong one. "Mighty, get used to it." The female said, "Julie, easy for you to say, you're someone who handles guns." Came the somewhat ghettoish voice "Vector, that is you problem-" "ENOUGH!" The three looked to Julie, as she began to hack into the code locked door. "Espio, we need to get in, you three cover me, or our guardian will sure as hell be pissed if I am wounded, so stop the bitching." Julie mentioned, as she was focused on the main panel. A few scrambled in to be shot at point blank, and never get a chance to make one shot.  
  
  
  
Remington's Elite team had secured about 6 levels of the area, as they met up with reinforcements who took a much more longer path, but were one step ahead of Remington's group. "Kommissar, I am surprised that you even found you way threw." "Well, Constable, I know this fool well, his traps are nothing, but his security is tight." "Well, so far so good, Julie has the level 18 under control." Just then, a door opened, as out walked a very tall cyborg, almost like Xenin only without so many parts, but it was more hideous then anything with billons of dead arms or legs could have. "Kill intruders." It yelled out loud and annoyingly. Remington and Kommissar immediately took out two bombs and tossed them toward the big beast, the explosion force they gave off was ineffective. Opening fire on it, solders aimed carefully and shot straight for the head, the bullets blazing it down until it was nothing more then brains lying all over the room, blood leaking all over the place (the blood is more of a orange coloring) as it fell to the ground, a loud clash followed as it remained on the ground lifeless.  
  
  
  
"YOUR LUCKY TO BEAT THAT ONE, BUT YOU ARE FAR FROM GETTNG ME ASSHOLES!!!!" the voice was recognizable. "Xenin, you fucking traitor, you're a god damn bastard to even continue the carnage that Dimitri wished to never be repeated!!" Kommissar yelled at him in pure rage. "Calm down, he is interrogating you just to make you just jump in vulnerable, you be foolish to try." Remington spoke calmly to her, as the elite troops advanced ahead. Kommissar snorted, but remembered what happened last time she blew it near a hideout in the Sandopolis, as a result, Xenin was able to escape. "Fine." She muttered sternly.  
  
  
  
"Retreat, facing him is foolish, fall back." Scattering, the guerillas started to make haste as they heard one talking of the trouble, fearing what was entering. It was none other then Knuckles, the current guardian of Floating Island, and the Master Emerald. They knew his powers, and feared them deeply. He walked forward calmly, as one dashed forward, planning to kill him with a saber, Knuckles in a instant punched him in the gut, sending him flying back, a loud crack followed as the poor old bastard layed on the floor dead from the punch. "Knuckles here, Remington, how far are you?" "Guardian, where encountering some reinforcements, we are a bit held back." Knuckles sighed, hearing this. "Julie, you near the command center?" "Yes, were moving in!" Julie answered rather quickly. "Meet you there." He continued on, threw the steel structured hall to an elevator, that he opened with the powers he possessed.  
  
  
  
The Elite Alpha team, AKA the Chaotix, already were moving threw, no hostile encounters, perhaps some had fled, or other's were.. guarding the door. That was exactly where they were, in a lined up pattern; they stood with their rifles, waiting for the troops to march to them and die. "That has to be where Xenin is!" Espio muttered, watching in excitement. "Looks like they trust the old tin head enough to die for the fucker." Vector added, "No, that door is tightly sealed, only Knuckles may be able to open it, those guards are their to kill us!" Julie added. Shots rang out, as the line of guerillas surrounding the door fell down, three by two from the assault done by the G.S.F. solders.  
  
  
  
Other cries as they were died, as troops where hit as well all over their body except the head. As some of the solders advanced forward, they shrieked in fear, as the captain yelled loudly running away, many solders following, "Hit the deck!!!" only two seconds followed as a explosion went off, it was a trap set to kill many of the solders off, it might have even hurt the guardian himself.  
  
  
  
The troops that took cover including the Chaotix who getting back to their feet, as they looked around the area for any sign of danger. "They must be desperate!" Mighty said, shaking his head. "Damn it, that tin headed asshole put that in." As the speaker screeched in a loud annoying way, the same robotic voice spoke. "That's right, enforced platinum walls, your guardian best not try, they will absorb the energy he uses." Laughing, the telecom went off. "Well, we always did come prepared." Kommissar pulled out a few shells, and placed them in her semi automatic shell launcher. "Lets see it beat this." Firing away, it hit the wall, and dissolved it partly.  
  
  
  
"Allow me!" Knuckles walked in, wearing the uniform that a solder, only it contained a crescent that was on his back that the guardians always had, as he knew he had to at least fit in. Walking forward, he stared at the door, as then glanced over to Julie. "Take a shot at the upper left area, " He told her, pointing at the spot. "Use med plasma ammo; the thing might go off in an explosion of electricity if you critically hit it." Julie loaded her handgun up, and took aim, making sure it was a clear shot; everyone held his or her breath. Pulling the trigger, a shot rang off, and hit the area, a perfect shot, as everyone sighed in relief.  
  
  
  
The door then opened, as Xenin stood, looking at them. Knuckles jumped, punching the tin head in the face, Xenin then shot a beam, hitting Knux in the chest and tearing apart some of the guardians cloths. Xenin then revealed his now gun shaped hand that looked more like a heavy artillery gun that could be used to destroy vehicles, and with a red laser marker, he turned to the others, who fired on him immediately, but their shots were nothing more then a waste of plasma ammo, as it was ineffective. "Fools, this body has been edited to resist your firepower, you best give up." As his gun charged up, a fist uppercut sent him back, delaying the charging of his weapon. He was then given many punches to his face, until his who vision was damaged, and his face was more of a piece of shit load of scrap iron.  
  
  
  
As he tried to see threw his robotic eyes, he saw Kommissar stand before him in a snowed and very crappy visions (remember when the frame or part of the screen is playing in waves in a blurry way, that is how Xenin is seeing her), "See you in hell fucker." She said, as she then pulling the trigger shot that bastard in the head. Nobody responded, not even Julie- Su, her half sister, but Kommissar had great respect for her Great-Grandfather Dimitri, to hear anyone even spout disgust about him or his idea was enough to piss her off. This time, she didn't hold back, hearing once a loyal cadet to Dimitri and to her even, to spout words indicating they were pathetic was enough she had heard, and so she put an end to the now dead cyborg.  
  
  
  
The group left the complex in a hurry, as Vector was first to speak, "Well, at least the leader is dead." Mentioned Vector, who really was not to in sighted on how groups operate. "Vector, just cause Xenin is dead doesn't mean the Dark Order is going to fall, someone will take his place." Mighty added, as Remington looked to Knuckles. "So Guardian, what now?" Even though Knuckles had told him not to call him that, he now knew he might as well accept it, as this was his army, his ground support. Before he could answer, a transmission cut in. "Attention all units, unknown ships are entering in the Sandopolis, all units, report to the sector Sandopolis of Floating Island." They all looked to Kommissar, who then grunted. "There was only one craft around, and we have it under high security, I doubt they could make around two, with us covering the island." After her stern remark, the Chaotix, and the two generals (Remington and Kommissar) followed them out, already, the army was proceeding to the area, as the Guardian decided to ride on this one.  
  
  
  
"There is something about those ships that tells me Dr. Robotnik is behind this attack." Knuckles remained silent, already with what was going on, he knew the Freedom Fighters were not needed. "Then if they are, that stubborn princess will be coming to help us out." Locke, who always seemed to just appear like a ghost, leaned against the wall, looking to them, Knuckles already had something to say in respond to his father, "Dad, I don't think we even need to contact them, with what might we have now, they are no match for us." Locke smiled, for once in his life his son didn't disagree with him, and for once finally disregarded the Freedom Fighters. The silence was broke suddenly, "Were under attack, these bots, there faster, and have killed many of our men by suicide-" Static followed, as the transmission was cut off.  
  
  
  
"Somehow, whoever this is, they must be desperate." Mighty said solemnly, "This isn't Robotnik, he is not even good enough to create bots that well, nor give them up like that." Locke added, he knew the doctor to be forceful, but to suicide was one thing the doctor never used his bots for. "Knuckles what-" They all looked around, noticing he was gone. "He is learning fast." Locke said, chuckling. "Remington, speed up." He commanded, but Remington remained silent. "If we move any faster, the ammo and bombs could trigger an explosion if we his a bump, best stay as we are." Locke sighed, hating the slow pace, but he had to make sure this craft wasn't ambushed.  
  
  
  
Knuckles arrived, finding part of the carrier vehicles in a wreck, explosion marks all around, and worse, some of the army in a bloody condition, others had to be dead, and many in pieces. "Guardian, you arrived." Cried a voice, weakly. Turning toward the voice, a wounded solder sat against an overturned vehicle, breathing fast, and with many external wounds. "What happened?" The solder breathed, as he then stopped. "Hundreds of droids, all around, we shot at them, but some of our shots were inaccurate, but any that hit, it caused an self-destruct sequence," Knuckles nodded, now some made sense, as he also noticed some of the parts were of arms of bots. "They ran off, almost as quick as they attacked." He groaned, as Knuckles used his powers to heal the solder up. "There is others here, find them, and help them." Knuckles increased his hearing ability, hearing a few heartbeats, as he focused out the other sounds. He walked to each who was wounded, as he in an aura of green light, healed them up, each giving their thanks.  
  
  
  
Soon enough, the van carrying the Chaotix's and the Generals arrived on the scene. "Leave it to Knuckles to not only beat us here, but even refresh out men." Remington remarked, seeing as each of solders were already up and jumpy, just like a load of spunky old school boys. "Whatever that old doc is attacking us with is more then I can bare." Mighty said, disgusted by how he looked at the bots pieces, picking a piece of the bots arms up. "This is beyond anything we have had to deal with." Vector chipped in. "Well, where did they go is the question." Kommissar asked, looking at the vehicles overturned. "We didn't get a glace, we think they may have headed east," One mentioned, "Their target must be the Emerald." Locke remained silent; already aware it had to be.  
  
  
  
"Gee, no shit, and one other thing, IT AIN'T OLD FAT AND ROUND ASS!!" the voice was from their transmitters, already, Knuckles knew the voice all to well. "NACK YOU GOD DAMN FUCKER!!" cried Knuckles in a fit of rage. "Red, do you ever think before you even act-" he was cut short, as an argument broke out, ending up with silence for a moment, as then Fiona spoke, "Mighty, listen up, you know who I am." "Fiona?" Mighty replied, "Yes, the one behind this is Carlos, a mad doctor, but he used Robotnik, the bots are a project that his grandfather designed, but worse, they are androids, and their ship is very full proof, your ground forces may not be able to weaken it." Knuckles sighed, as if already annoyed. "Worse off, those ships pack many of the androids, destroying them may lead to a hellfire that will burn just about this whole damn island up." Fiona said sternly. "Great, this guy must have knowledge of everything." Kommissar chided in, as then a loud roar of jet engines broke in above them.  
  
  
  
All eyes looked, as dust started to swirls around them, as the craft landed, many shielded their eyes from the sand that was twirling around them. Soon enough, after the sand settled, they looked, as the three bounty hunters (well, two) stood before them. "So what brings you here Fiona?" Mighty asked, impatiently. "Carlos, and this army of bots. You will also be getting some help from the freedom fighters." Locked immediately grumbled under his breath. "Well, weather or not they plan to help, they best stay out of our way, that includes you three." Knuckles remarked harshly. "Well, we will, we are only here to get Carlos, he is worth a lot." Nack said, as he drew his gun out. "Anything else we should know about?" Remington asked, as Nack looked to him, but before answering, another transmission came in. "Were under attack, we need some backup, anyone, please, respond and aid.ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Static followed as the transmission went dead.  
  
  
  
"Remington, you, Kommissar and the troops head to the jungle area and aid the Squad under fire, we will join you-" Knuckles was cut short as he saw a ship falling, a few others followed, the ship even from a distance he knew the ones who were in it. "We better help them out." He replied jumping in one of the carts, the Chaotix followed, as did a few troops. "Remington, no excuses, move out with whatever you can, these bots are deadly and disastrous, take every caution."  
  
  
  
Remington saluted Knuckles before turning to the troops, as he shouted orders to the solders around, each of the men quickly went to the vehicles not in a wrecked condition, lifting the overturned and still operational vehicles onto the wheels, the engines purred as one of the recruits started the vehicles up, tanks, and convoys were ready, "General, what about air units, why aren't we getting them to-" The cadet was cut short, as Remington looked to him with already aggravated glance, "So far, I have them keeping guard of Echinopolis, understood!?" The cadet nodded fearing the general, "Y-y-yes Sir." He walked off shivering, as Remington looked to the solders, "Make haste, lets move to the Jungle outpost!" every unit drove off, following the behind the tanks.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, looks like the bounty hunters have tracked me down, nevertheless, I have prepared a warm welcome for them." Carlos then switched to a screen with a green hedgehog, wearing a tanned army uniform, dozens of scars on his face, a goti, leather boots and a load of weapons in behind him, he already looked like a deadly fucker, as he grunted irritated. "What the hella you want?" He answered. "Kaze, I have a job for you." Kaze's face grew a bit better. "How much you planning on paying me?" He asked as he sat down, "Your actually paying me off, for those weapons I gave you." Kaze then grew angry.  
  
  
  
"I don't owe you shit, it was-" Kaze then stopped, his voice stopped cold, as he fell down, choking as his hands grabbed his neck "Now, listen here, besides giving you the best weapons around, I also implanted a bug that can stop your breathing system, so now, either you do your end of the bargain, or else I will kill you." Kaze grunted, his face getting purple as he was losing air, Carlos released the lock on him, as Kaze gasped some air in his lungs. "So what the hell you gonna have me doing?" He asked, slowly getting up, "Well, I need three hunters taken off my back," Carlos displayed them, as Kaze smirked.  
  
  
  
"Fine, I will take the job," He said resentful, but having no choice. "I will kill the three bounty hunters, so don't fucking bitch at me every five minutes." With that said, he cut off the screen. "So, Nack isn't dead yet, bah, he will fall fast." He then pressed the ignition button, imputing the commands, to fly to the Floating Island, "Attention all employee's, everyone get ready, we have a job, and we may have an intruder." He clicked off the telecom, as he sat down.  
  
  
  
Carlos, meanwhile, hiding in the clouds near the island, watched as the bots took out many vans and tanks, the area was jungle, but it was considered a area where guerillas were always around and active. The structure he was in was the main command center shaped like a sphere, watching all the chaos his bots were causing, as he laughed sadistically. "The most advanced civilization, meet the de-evolution squad, mwhahahaha" He smiled pleasingly, as the bots slashed, shot and crushed the vehicles around them.  
  
  
  
"First, I will make sure they are reduced to only a few, then I will take that emerald they posses, humans must be the rulers of this planet, the ones who shall live in the sky beyond this pitiful island, while these rodents, lizards, and pitiful creature dwell below on the surface, begging for mercy, we are the dominant race." He praised loudly, as it was almost his true goal. He already knew Kaze would not give him any problems, and no matter what anyone tried, his army would handle them. The robots, even if they were shot, they would still be deadly, but even though he knew snipers would be around to try to finish them, they would not hold them off forever. "Humans, Overlanders, they will be the ones to rule this planet, it is the way it was met to be."  
  
  
  
"We are approaching Floating Island your majesty, shall we make contact." Sally shook her head. "We're dealing with old men who are to stubborn to let us land, best to just find any area." The captain nodded, as he started to drop altitude. The plane shook with a few rumbles, "Fire form below, we best make a landing in the Sandopolis area." The shuttle already out of control, crash-landed within the desert, The Cyclone followed it down as it had been hit in its tail, taking its place next to the now crashed plane.  
  
  
  
"Sally, anyone, you alright." Sally crawled out, as the others aboard followed. "The area, were not surrounded." Geoff looked in disbelief, as he then noticed something going off in the distance. "The shots came from that ship, something about it is different about it, I can't quite put my finger on it." As the rest of the fleet joined them, they started to set up a camp, as a base of operations until they could at least find some support. It wasn't long, as they had company. "Of all things, we don't need you here now." Knuckles jumped out, as he looked to them, the Chaotix, and a few foot solders walked over to the seated Freedom Fighters.  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess some things can still exist, Knuckles being stubborn as ever." Sonic remarked. "Shut it hedgehog, this island is in enough chaos with guerilla activity, and now this, I take it you didn't get to it cause you were to light-headed to spot it." "Stop this now!!" Two voices were where the words came from; Julie and Sally being the two. "Knuckles, I know they are a pain, but you and Sonic are good friends, for you two to even start off like this.." Shaking her head, Julie looked to Sally. "Well, what about those bots." "Androids now Princess." "Thank you Mighty, how much of a problem have they become." Knuckles sighed, and told of what had occurred, solders shared info as well, "Shit, looks like we are dealing with trouble, more then we could handle." Rotor said, disturbed. "The only thing is there is a-"  
  
  
  
"Control center, yes, they are on orders to attack whatever is part of our army, even when we shot back, they took many lives." A solder said, shivering, as the event encounter flowed into his head. "Well, what about the bounty hunters?" Sally asked, as Mighty took a step forward. "Searching this island, they said they are planning to find the command center, or die trying, then again, this was from Nack." Rotor then noticed something. "I am getting a message." Those with a computer or a monitor looked at it, reading it. 'Attention Nack, It is me, the gangster Kaze, the top mercenary, come to the mid area of the jungle and face me, or else I will send my boys to snipe you and your female partners out.'  
  
  
  
Many already were chatting, the issue of what this person could want from Nack, "So, Carlos has some help, and it doesn't look at us as a threat." Sally said, sighing in relief. "This message is to Nack, Princess, the only real reason is why?" Geoff looked at the message, as Hershey sat down, "Nack.that weasel best watch his back," Vector said, with a more intelligent tone. A loud ear-piercing squeal went off, as everyone looked up, seeing an object, in broad daylight move toward them, as everyone took cover by putting their arms over their heads, waiting to die, but they noticed something stopped the propelled artillery shell, and it was none other then Knuckles with a shield surrounding them, as many shells were pounding against the green aura shield, the guardian stood, closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
"He is not going to keep this up forever." Julie cried, glancing in heart worthy concern. "Remington and Kommissar are tied up with the enemy forces in the jungle, damn it, Knuckles, repel the bots back, we have to take cover inside the ships until we can find some way to stop these bots." Tails cried to him, as Knuckles, in a burst of energy, threw back the nearby bots a few feet back, before they exploded, as the freedom fighters, and Chaotix made their way to the crashed shuttles. "Were sitting ducks now." Sally muttered under her breath, Sonic watched in great disbelief, from the Cyclone. Ant, who was with the princess watched in disbelief, "Zamn it, wez zcrewed." He whimpered out, as Bunnie smacked him, "No we not sugar, we shall survive."  
  
  
  
"Fuck, there too fast." Shots fired in rapid and inaccurate ways, as its damage to the bots very little, but still wore them out. So far, Remington's troops already were blocked, and ambushed, they built a barrier out of the convoys to protect themselves from any intense and critical attacks, but even he knew they wouldn't last for long. "Damn it, just how many of them are there?" Remington shouted, as he shot three that managed to break threw back with a semi-automatic plasma .86, powerful enough to send anything back around 6 yards, possibly more.  
  
  
  
"Things are deep over our heads then before, the bots have reached the city and are starting to kill off many of the citizens, a few hundred have already are taking underground shelter, but it may not be long til they are found and killed." Kommissar already had been alerted in a now static and more cut- off call, the city was under attack, and the blockade to prevent the entrance failed intolerably, things were just getting more worse by the minute, Remington then had only one way to respond, "Damn, the air units must have been struck down, tell them to get everyone to safety, that guardian best get there."  
  
  
  
As the now surrounded squad held off the attackers, shots were all that was heard, explosions all around, none could bare the sight, but many had a fear fueling the need to live, and of many cares of the citizens in the town, all in the mist of havoc and a war zone. "General, they are falling back." As Remington looked up, only parts of the destroyed bots layed around, and the thick smoke of the fires they created. "All units, advance to Echinopolis, we must get there immediately." Kommissar cried in a triumphant voice, as the vehicles that had made the circle and were still in good condition roared forward. The terrain, while off road and bumpy was not taken lightly, this was an emergency bigger then heading to a site that only sent a distress call, this was their home, and it was now under heavy attack.  
  
  
  
"We must hurry." Remington muttered to himself, as they passed a checkpoint with tanks and cargo carriers pushed over, and on fire, bodies everywhere in blood. "This is unbearable, they're vicious enough to destroy everyone." A solder mentioned, many already with looks of horror. "Were doomed." One cried, only to be hit in the face. "Snap out of this, we have to help them, even if the guardian can handle this alone, we still have to play a part in helping the citizens." A Commander mentioned to the scared cadet. "General Remington to all units, it looks like the Guardian is not going to be able to get to the city anytime soon, were their only hope, we will have to fight with our live, we must not allow those who we have for so many months tried to keep safe die just because of this new foe." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Be prepared to charge in, its time to fight for our future."  
  
  
  
Cheers loudly were heard, as already, the troops were reminded once again of why they were fighting, and at that moment, they approached the city and stopped, as one of the lookouts spotted a few objects closing I on them, a few bots that were near began advancing towards them, but only to be shot back, by a rapid plasma built in gun on the cars. "MOVE MOVE MOVE, ALL UNITS, CHARGE." Kommissar yelled, as every one of the solders dashed out of the convoys or tanks, with a few of the already unleashing shots, picking off many of the bots who could have killed them in a safe distance. In no time at all, all grew silent, as the troops explored the blazing flamed city. As Remington looked in an alley, he gasped, there Locke was crouched down, by someone who Remington could not make out, as he took a few steps forward to get a closer look at the man who layed flat on the ground. "Locke, you and Knuckles are the last two guardians of the brotherhood, I hope you will still be around to at least guide the next guardian in line." Sabre coughed weakly, as his voice was already weakening. "Goodbye, my son." with that said, Sabre collapsed, his breathing stopped, showing he already had bit the dust, Remington already saw how the old guardian had died.  
  
  
  
From what he could make out, Sabre was struck right threw the stomach, and the right arm was ripped from it socket, Sabre bled to death. "That makes 4 dead, I sorry we didn't-" Locke shook his head, as he stood up. "Of all that has happened, I still have not yet shed a tear, Spectre, Thunderhawk, Sojourner.. and now my father.now me and Knuckles are the last two alive." Locke sighed, shaking his head. "Lara is alive and in care, but already 20% of the population is dead, many of the rest are wounded." Locke started to walk away from the corpse, but stopped, as he sighed. "Remington, I am counting on you to stop these bots from the destructing they are causing, you're the best chance we have, Knuckles is held up as it is, and your army is the last front to fight these bastards." Remington nodded to Locke, as he walked away, he looked around, rubble everywhere, and flames all over.  
  
"This is horrible." He said sorrowfully, as shots were fired nearby, many screaming in horror from failing to stop something, and explosions following the screams, a day that could already make anything look worse then they could every believe.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean we should stay out of this?" Nic glanced in a scared and disturbing way at Nack, who was packing up. "This is something I must settle alone." Nack already was loading up on guns, ammo and grenades, all high tech weaponry he could ever use. "Nack, who is this guy, what does he want." Nack didn't respond, as he walked over to his upgraded and advanced bike, Sharon, as he started it up, and then turned to her. "Nic, if I don't come back, finish the job." Nic blinked, stunned by his words, as he then revved up his engine, starting the bike up, as the garage door opened up, he sped out.  
  
  
  
"Kaze must have done something to Nack in the past, to make him want to go after him." Nic ignored Fiona, as she watched Nack drive off. Nack already remembered why he wanted to take on Kaze, his flashbacks already playing, Kaze had broke into his parents house, shot them and fled, Nack witnessed Kaze leaving, and upon entering inside, the house was a wreak, bullet shells on the ground, furniture broken, and in the kitchen, there he saw his parents, laying down, shot right in the head, and from that day, he started to trail Kaze, he took on the job of bounty hunting during the time of peace so he could earn money and buy weapons. He learned who Kaze was, leader of a mob and a hired gun. Nack looked down at the ship, the area was launch base, and Nack was far from the point of the ship. Loading the clips up, and locking them in, he accelerated to where his destination was.  
  
  
  
He then started to shed tears, as he remembered her, Sharon, the one he cared greatly for, the one he cherished, it was why he named his new bike after her. She was a female raccoon, a wanted fugitive, and when her found her, the two fought a bloody battle, but somewhere along the fight, they stopped, Nack was wounded badly, and fell, expecting to die, yet she didn't kill him, she wasn't the could blooded killer she was said to be. She was framed for a insurance fraud, she was kind, yet still very strong willed, and always helped many, even if they tried to killed her. It was at that moment, they started to feel for each other, it was then that a partnership started, the two took on missions, and had many good times together, from hunting wanted men, to hit and destroy missions.  
  
  
  
Yet, Nack still had one goal in mind, to avenge his parent's death, and Kaze was said to be making a deal, this was the opportunity Nack had waited so long for, to kill Kaze. As a deal with drugs was in progress, Nack was about to snipe out Kaze, but someone shoved Kaze out of the way, and Nack's cover was blown, he instead killed one of the henchmen Kaze usually brought along just to protect him from backstabbers like his drug dealers. Nack fled the scene but already, word was out that he tried to kill Kaze.  
  
  
  
The orders where to kill Nack, and anyone associated with him. Nack and Sharon ran into trouble near an abandoned church, where Kaze was waiting for them. Sharon, a black, and gray furred raccoon, she wore a long coat, deep violet color, and here eyes a tint of green. When the two ran into the church, Kaze already was waiting for them, Nack already knew what happened next, Kaze pulled out a rifle and shot at Sharon, a blink of an eye is how quick it happened.  
  
  
  
Sharon was struck in the throat buy the bullet, killed instantly. Nack felt great sadness seeing this, but it turned to anger, as Nack attacked Kaze first hand to hand, where both pounded each other in the face, and stopped after both were a mess, as Kaze then shot the first bullet, where Nack ended up hiding, and not fighting back. Kaze didn't care, as he already was near the exit, he tossed a grenade into the church, and fled the area. Nack had only a second, he jumped into a row of chairs as the grenade exploded, he was lucky, as soon after, the church collapsed and just about killed him. He felt great humiliation, beaten by Kaze, and he now lost someone else who was dear to him. "Sharon, I shall avenge your death."  
  
  
  
  
  
(Cue "Real Folk Blues" Song) Now, his brain in the present, his bike charged at full acceleration toward the ship, a few of Kaze's guards fired, but they were doing so little. Nack pulled out two handguns, both ammunition bullet types, as he in a swift move, shot each of the flunkies in the most critical areas, each fell from the standpoint they were at, the ship door started to close, but Nack had one surprise he had in his bike, as a compartment opened, a missile flew out and hit the nearly closed door, blowing the door wide open, as he pulled out his Uzi ammunition bullet guns, and fired at any who were planning to kill him, sending each down in a few shots to many areas, all the flunkies who wore casual cloths fell down, as Nack shot each, his bike still under control as he did.  
  
He sped inside, as he shot all men who were surrounding him, his bike in wheelie position, he started to move in a 360 degree turn, as he also fired his gun at them, sending each down quickly, as he then accelerated forward, turning to a hallway, and kept his Tank Gun firing to kill off anymore flunkies, his bike hitting those who tried to stop him, and those who tried to kill him from behind were gunned down instantly by him.  
  
  
  
He soon reached an elevator, punching the controls, as it opened with a few men, who had no chance to fire since the Tank gun was the first to make a shot as it tore them up, Nack drove his bike inside, then pressed the raise button to go to the top floor, as he took out a grenade. "You bastards are not going to stop me." Guards gathered at the elevator door, the top floor it was, as the door opened, they opened fire. The Sharon though was highly resistant to laser and bullet attacks, plasma was only minimum of damage. Nack pulled the pick out and underhand threw the grenade as it rolled like a bowling ball, then exploded right in front of the guard's faces, as it killed them all, they layed flat on the ground, their bodies all torn apart. "Pathetic." Nack said, as he accelerated the bike through a new set of hallways, more tried to kill him, he shot down anyone in his path, the area a dense hallway of metal, the whole craft was more of a military design then a fancy building, and in no time at all did Nack reached the room Kaze was in, the main deck.  
  
  
  
"Bravo on your fight to get to me.. but your life ends here." He pulled out his two silenced handguns, bullet ammunition, as he started to shoot at the bike. Nack, taking cover behind the Sharon, took out two of his guns, as he jumped to his right, to take cover behind the control panels area, as Kaze then walked forward. "Face me coward, or are you scared to die." He mockingly remarked, as Nack, then moving halfway from the control panels evasive point shot back as he was able to at a good range shot, his bullets blazed Kaze's arm, but interrogated the assassin all in the while, "Kaze, like you said before, there are no rules.."  
  
With that remark, Nack moved to the other side, as Kaze raised his rifle, and shot to early, but in an attempt to tease his target. "Well, best tense you up." He then shot at the control boards, as his bullets went right threw, yet missed the target. Nack responded, by standing, and then pulling the trigger down hard, he shot at Kaze, this time, and the bullets struck the hedgehog right in the chest, as he fell back. "Well, you are more then I thought." Kaze then shot back, but Nack ducked in the second before. "Kaze, I will make you pay." Nack moved to his bike, as he tapped in a few thing on his hand held remote, a compartment opened, as in a split second, Nack jumped for the Semi automatic, and grasped on tight. "Time to heat things up."  
  
  
  
He then jumped sideways to the left, his body diagonal, and took fire toward Kaze, the bullets almost killing him. Kaze dodge the shots, yet he was still critically wounded, but not that badly; he then made one shot that hit Nack right in the left shoulder. "Shit." Nack fell, and crawled on one arm, once again taking cover behind the control panel nearest to him. "Nacky, I think it is time you die." Kaze shot once more to the controls, Nack crawled off more, as he then shot out the glass nearby, and waited for Kaze to reload his weapons. Just then, a loud and familiar thud sound was made, and Nack jumped out the window, and fell, but was able to grab on to the side of the ship, now high, but not in danger, Kaze must have wanted to settle this himself.  
  
  
  
"Now Nacky, you die." Kaze said, as he stood up, and started walking to the now broken window view, Nack hung high, even with a ground below; it was at least 10 stories high. Nack, hanging by his right arm grasping a pipe, initiated remote control over his bike, his weapon had fell, and he only had one choice. Kaze advanced slowly to the window, his strength slowly leaving him, but his will to kill Nack was the only thing that kept him going. The Sharon purred silently, as Nack directed it to hit Kaze from behind, the bike revved up, Kaze turned, firing at it, only in vain, as the bike smashed into him and sent him flying outside the window, Nack then, as he prepared to only use it when he had to, pressed the self destruct button on his remote, as the force of the explosion threw Kaze further from Nack and initially killed him by the force and pieces that were forced into him struck very critical veins in his body.  
  
  
  
Nack breathed hard; as he looked down, then up at the sky. "Sharon." He could see her, the sexy frame, her green eyes, and her lips; she was his only true love. "Kaze is dead.my promise is fulfilled, it is time I joined you.." With that last remark, Nack released his grasp on the pipe and fell down to is death, his body then stopped, as he felt his bones break, then darkness. No longer then a minute after, Nack stopped breathing, as he died. Hours later, his sister and Fiona would found him, and he would be buried somewhere where he would not be disturbed, he had caused so much problems, yet, now he didn't care, he was dead, and life to him was useless.  
  
  
  
The battles raged heavier, as Knuckles unleashed his powers, and forced all the bots back, explosions occurred, as he breathed in deeply. "You guys best take it from here, I must get to Echinopolis.. Sonic." Sonic looked to him, but before he could respond with a 'yes', Knuckles continued, "Don't go dying on me, you here." Sonic smirked in a playful way, Knuckles as well, "You to Knuckles, don't change into a maniac like you were in the past." With that, the two laughed, as Knuckles teleported out. "Well, lets get ready, more will be coming soon." Sally mentioned, as the Chaotix immediately started to prepare a blockade, to be able to protect them, as the others began to set up the best arsenals around areas that would pick off the advancing toward them, yet, they wouldn't even use them, the sun was hot and the desert was already getting to them, but another reason would give them the decision to pack up and head to Echidnopolis. Each also had water, so nobody would ever complain they were thirsty. With in a half an hour, they were set.  
  
  
  
(Cue Blur- Song # 2) Neko (at this point, he finally enters, if anyone cares) finally got the hang of the Fighter, as he already found info on the main structure, and its ability to hide in clouds, as well as being the main control center for the bots attacking Floating Island. "Carlos, your about to go down fast." The jets screeched loudly, as he at a mach speed, flew to the destination, and prepared to attack the Control center. Bogey's suddenly appeared on radar, and opening fire at his fighter. "Fucker, lets see you out maneuver this!" The fighter then roared; as it moved to the side, barrel rolling to shots blazing his fighter. Using an artillery tank gun, he picked off the bogey that he was first tailed by. He then started to fly at a brain damaging turns and twists, picking each of the fighters that got into his way. With these flight patterns, he in no time at all finished them off. "Now, to finish this." Turning about 12 o'clock on target, he accelerated fast, as he knew what area he had to hit. "Best send this now, and at the slowest speed, it will reach her at the right time." Hitting return, the e-mail was sent at a slow speed, as Neko knew it would arrive in an hour or so to Sally.  
  
  
  
The Fighter flew in threw the clouds, as Neko used his radar to navigate. "Bastard, your pathetic, I know these tricks!" Neko had already the layout of the control center, including his target. His plan shook, as shot's below him blazed his ship, as the batteries and turrets opened fire upon him. Neko flew fast along the control center, avoiding the first part of the trial that Carlos unleashed, as his target, the satellite dish was straight ahead of him by a few miles.  
  
  
  
As the satellite dish's range was getting closer, the turrets fire increased rapidly, and Neko now was faced with more danger. His wings were then hit by the turrets shots, as the ship was losing altitude, but still was on target. The Fighter crashed into the dish, as it sent it down and Neko though had ejected out of his seat and was still in good shape. "That should buy the land forces some time," He said to himself, "But Carlos definitely will be up in no time at all." He mentioned, gripping the backpack, already, he was carrying a lot of explosives, but he knew it would not last forever where he was concern.  
  
  
  
"Bots incoming at 10 o'clock." The tanks fired violently with the artillery cannons, as more of the bots charged toward them. More shots were heard going off, as it was already a run- down city, blazes all over the place, a nightmare indeed it was. Remington stood behind a few armored tanks, as the troops shot grenades out, sending a few bots flying to explode before their eyes, many blinded, as they looked, more already were surrounding, "There is just no end to these guys." Remington hopelessly cried, as he tried to kill a few with his customized Plasma Handgun, rapid shots and better bullet force that could send anyone to hell. Kommissar, already having trouble of her own around a complex that troops were searching to retrieve any weapons that might be useful, "All units, retreat back, I repeat, retreat back, get out of the building fast."  
  
  
  
She said, calmly but with a rational tone of voice, a slow, unwelcoming rumble started up, as the troops finally ran out, she started as well to run from the entrance area, a building that was assaulted and blown up by many kamikaze bots was already crumbling down, rubble started to fall, as then a loud and thunderous rumble started up. As the whole building collapsed, a thick fog of smoke became more larger and spread much more wider along the street on the area of the streets, troops ran fast as they could, as the smoked flowed quickly from behind them thick and dark, it would easily choke them, while some may have had on the oxygen masks, it wouldn't have helped them threw the dense fog.  
  
  
  
"Remington, were in danger, the Council's Building just went down, and we are not going to be able to make it out of the smoke." She spoke fast with intent of fear, the building was very high, and it stored many weapons, as a few guards could be around to put the halt on the chaos.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kommissar, no can do, were surrounded, that fucking bots surrounded us-" Just then a few miles away, many of the bots were sent flying up and blew up loudly with few more cracklings, only not so spectacular. The bots then started to retreat, as if they were able to think for themselves, Carlos gave orders for them perhaps? The reason is without the satellite dish to transmitter orders, the bots retreat until the main command system is back up, Eggman installed this program incase such a problem was to occur "Guardian, Thank god you're here." Remington said, he sighed gratifyingly, as he then noticed the Guardian looking around, and in very grim fear. Remington then after he got the Guardian settled down, told him that the citizens took shelter, then about Kommissar. "It is up to you Guardian, she might as well be dead with the bots around." Knuckles vanished and teleported to where it was last mentioned she was, as he looked down at the still visible but clearing smoke from the building collapsed.  
  
  
  
"Well, you're here finally." Turning to the voice, there Locke stood as usual looking at him with more of a victory smile in his face. "The bots are so far not attacking, it is as if they are not under orders or are roaming without guidance." Knuckles gave a questionable look (Read: What the fuck are you talking about) Locke looked up at the sky, as he then looked to a cloud. "Something is hiding, but what is the question, Knuckles, stay on the Island, the Master Emerald is still safe with the fire ants." A loud screech cut in, as all looked up, Sally had caught a ride with Fiona and Nic, as she jumped down, the Chaotix, and the freedom fighters followed after. "Thanks for the lift," Sonic cried, as he hoped out, Tails then drove in by his land mode function on the tornado. "The bots are walking like Zombies, it is as if they are not even awake." Locke looked to him, then to the to Knuckles, "Someone must be in the control center already." Sally looked to Nichole, "Someone is, I am not getting the signal, I was before, but it was hard to find the main origin of it." Hershey, who was silent as was Geoff, whispered silently to herself as if a praying like way "Neko."  
  
  
  
Neko already was planting bombs in the points he knew would cause considerable amounts of damage, not to mention engulf the station into flames. Near the pipes were fuel lines where one spark of fire type elements would set the area ablaze. Breathing almost with tremendous might, he already was internally wounded, being extremely lucky to even survive, and not even Sonic would be able perfect the jump like that. He already had traveled threw about one forth of the ship, and planted 3 bombs, the things set by remote to explode.  
  
  
  
Security was not even tight, no weapons, no guards, nothing was there to stop him, only a body of pain to slow him down. He remembered why he was doing this, he knew why Carlos was attacking the Echidna's, the reason was to him one he knew deep down in his heart, Carlos wanted humans to live higher then the already advanced civilization, the first part of the plan was to bring down the Island, the Master Emerald was not his concern, he already could break it, then keep one shard just to keep the emerald incomplete.  
  
  
  
Neko was doing well, in only 10 minutes was half the ship armed with some bombs, making only a few more minutes until Carlos had the next satellite dish up and transmitting new orders to once again restart the carnage. Carlos already was busy doing that; he knew it would take time to first get all the systems into the line that gave the commands to the robots. Already, he knew without the radio guidance, the bots were not going to be able to even fight. "I knew I should have wreaked that fighter plane, even if it was hidden, someone found it." Taking a deep breath, he still continued.  
  
  
  
The room had many screens, some showing areas, yet Carlos was not paying any bit of attention to them, he was more concern with taking care of getting his operation back up dish. Neko during the next 20 minutes, completed setting the remote bombs at the weak fuel lines, and it would indeed bring Carlos down in a burst of flames, but Neko wasn't planning to leave, he had one last thing to do. He already knew where to head, he memorized the rooms in his head, when he found the file in Robotropolis, he kept it all in his head, as well as a 3-D holographic image.  
  
  
  
He moved to the room Carlos was presently in, as the doors opened, Carlos froze, he already had a feeling it was Neko, as he was expecting him to eventually confront him, yet he knew how to interrogate him. "David, so you finally show up," Carlos said annoyingly, "you plan to stop me, and return to them a hero, pathetic you are, a disgrace, to side with them." Neko then walked closer. "I used to be like you, hating people for the race they were, or religion, then I hated those who were animal, and not human or Overlander. Yet, when I was nursed by them, and educated, I learned that even they give respect to those who might have been their enemy, and even to a half-breed like myself, I wasn't told to leave them." With a deep breath, he looked to Carlos, with eyes of death burning within his pupils. "David, you're a disgrace-" "My name is Neko, and you Carlos, are about to meet your fate."  
  
  
  
Neko stepped closer, as he revealed his remote, then the bomb strapped across his chest. "You're a nut, to kill yourself, what makes you think that it-" "Shut up Carlos, you're the reason that humans are considered barbaric, and atrocious, and now, I plan to give you what you deserve." Neko held up the bomb, as Carlos gasped, "Time to take vengeance for what your grandfather did to me, as well as put an end TO YOUR CHAOS!!!!!" with that last comment, Neko pressed the button on the remote, and blowing himself up in a somewhat painful yet guiltless feeling, he died in a flash of light, Carlos throw back by force, but even if not dead, he was soon to be. The ship shook with the bombs exploding all around, at each point, the station was now in flames, thanks to the explosions, as in only a few minutes, the control station blew up in a loud and intense explosion that caught everyone's attention.  
  
  
  
"What was that!?" "That had to be the station." "Is it over?" Many spoke loudly, as Nichole then beeped alerting of the now arriving e-mail, as Sally opened it up, reading it as her face grew pale, and shaking. Others noticed, walking over looking over her shoulder. "Princess, what is it?" Sally took a deep and very sadly sigh as she then spoke reading it. "Dear Sally, It is I, Neko, by now you have seen the explosion. It is I that have taken Carlos down, but I am not going to return, I have decided to die, for I am not someone who can live, the military will always be after me, and soon try to kill me, I don't feel I can stand this kind of life, to live with you in the fear that you may die only trying to help me, I don't wish to be in that capsule I was placed in before, how I know is by memory. I wish to kill Carlos as his true intention is to send all of your friends to an age where humans over you. I know Hershey and others will be saddened, but tell them that I died only to stop the dreaded army from taking down the Echidna civilization, and that it was my wish to die. My death is one that is for a future where peace and stability are to at least last for a few generations. Sayonara, Freedom Fighters." Tears welled up in her eyes, others sobbed, hearing this, Hershey already in tears, "He was only 17, and he was to young to die." She fell to her knee's, crying more, as Geoff came to her side, and put an arm around her, as he started comforting her.  
  
  
  
Neko, opened his eyes, to a blue sky with clouds and birds of green, he gasped noticing he was hovering, just then he felt himself plunge down, as he was undersea, with fish of blue and black stripes on them. Just then he saw three heads, one of a skull, gray colored with narrow eyes, another blue and with a nose like a toucan, and his face in color. "Neko, you are not yet ready to die." They said, Neko gasped, "What?" "Your death was in vain Neko, your true quest is now." They said, Neko with skeptical glance and illustrate of terror at this, how could he not be dead?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic: (Background music Sonic "It doesn't matter" from Sonic Adventure) It is one thing to be thrown into a deserted city that possibly was hit by a bomb, but when foes you faced in the past are around, it is a whole other story, and that is the story I am about to experience, since that ninja sent me here, but wait, who is that other guy a cloaked ninja yet he is in the shape of a hedgehog Next time, "Foe City Melee." See you then. 


	4. Foe City Melee

Disclaimer: Jade the Assassin belongs to me, as does Clarice  
  
  
  
"Just what the hell do you mean my death was in vain, who the hell do you think you are!?" Neko stared despicably at the three masked heads, his face turning beet red mad. "You must understand," The gray one mentioned, "Planet in grave danger," mentioned the blue one, "You must help us." Finished the orange one, as Neko shook his head. "Why me?" A light then blinded Neko, as he heard the last words from them as he felt himself falling asleep.  
  
  
  
"Chosen Three." "Seek them," "Time is short!"  
  
  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked down, as he found himself in a pool of blood, his was dressed in black clothing, a mandarin jacket, black trousers, leather black boots, shoulder plates, metallic and with spikes, his face wrapped in a cloth that only gave his eyes viewings. Standing, he shook the blood off, as he looked around, seeming to be in the middle of nowhere. "What the fuck is going on, where am I?" He looked around, below him was a puddle of blood, and organs lying around, someone had been blown up into many little pieces. Forest all over, green tree leafs and trees, it was like he was deep in a forest.  
  
  
  
"You have been resurrected Neko," Turning sharply, there stood a spirit of an elder echidna, presumably Athiar. "You have been given a second chance." Neko shook his head, as he looked around more. "You are with those stupid masked morons, this is a load of crap, just whose blood is this?" Neko yelled, as he then pointed to the blood stained earth, the stomach tubs, lungs, bones, and all of the muscle lying on the ground. "That is the one who's life was taken in place of yours, not much of a sacrifice, he was willing to give it up, nothing more then an old man."  
  
  
  
"I really am surprised, they would take a friggin old person and kill him, but you know what," Neko walked over to where a very thick but not large rock was, one that could be lifted easily by someone of his age, "They just wasted the bastards life, cause I am NOT planning to live." With those last words, Neko threw the rock up, as he moved to position himself with it, as it smashed into his skull, blacking him out.  
  
  
  
Neko opened his eyes, as he saw Athiar once again looking down at him, his face in pity, "What the fuck, am I.." Looking around at the surroundings, and then felt his hand, as he was flesh, his body was not anywhere to be seen, he was truly alive. "Damn it, it can be." He pouted, as he started to rip the grass from the earth. "The Walkers knew you would commit suicide, so they made you immortal." Neko then remained still, and then jumping at Athiar, he slipped through the elder, falling flat on his face. "Just why the hell is it that I am immortal, why do these Walkers want me alive!?" Athiar shook his head, as he took a step back, "Many have wished for this, yet you have received it, you have a second chance, you should be thankful."  
  
  
  
Neko snorted, as he gazed furiously at Athiar. "Fuck you dredda (Drea- da: a racial word to echidnas at least in this fanfic, dre part from dreads and the ending is just what the N words is), I could care less about being immortal." Athiar's face went grim and very enraged, as he looked irritably at Neko "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!!!" Athiar yelled, as his body turned red, and after a few moments, he calmed down as his body returned to a blue aura. "Neko, you must find the three destined ones, seek them, the rest you shall know by heart." Neko then gave him the bird, as he started to walk away from Athiar, his face was burning in rage, he was sick of living, yet now he was forced to.  
  
  
  
"Neko, please." Stopping short, he looked to his left, his face in surprise, as he gasped at what he saw. It was her, the girl in his dream, her hair blond and long down to her elbows, her green eyes sparkling and her body was just as before, yet, she was a spirit, she was still the one he knew. "C-C-Clarice!" He stared stunned, as he saw she was a ghost. "Neko, for my sake, please, find the three, perhaps afterwards you may be able to die." Neko sighed, her voice was soothing to his thick heart, as he closed his eyes, "You can't still love me, you must have to had move on when you vanished." Clarice shook her head, as she looked up at the sky.  
  
  
  
"When you vanished, I tried to find you, 75 years ago, I had bypassed security to find you, succeeding, I was struck in disbelief when I saw what you were turned into, I wanted to free you, but I was caught and shot for trespassing, Hasagawa considered me to be a threat to his experiment, you Neko. I have seen the afterlife, but I always watched you, even after you were locked in that capsule. Neko, you lost your memory because of your hibernation within that capsule, the liquid messed with your brain, and when you were released, it took time for you to get back to normal, though your memories where still locked away."  
  
  
  
Neko listened to her, as he then wanted an answer, "How did I end up in the Great Forest?" Clarice sighed, as she looked to him, "Mammoth Mogul somehow discovered you, and planned to use you, but the Walkers wouldn't allow him to even free you, and sent you away, that is why you were able to awaken from your long hibernation." Neko couldn't believe a lot at the moment, but now he still had more questions, why was he wanted by the guy, why is he back, but he was not able to answer, as Clarice started to end the conversation.  
  
  
  
"Neko, I beg of you, for me, for this planet, for your foster parents, please do as the Walkers ask, find the 'Three Destined Ones', and be strong."  
  
  
  
(Cue Madonna "Die Another Day") Neko sighed, as he looked at Clarice once more, "I will do it, but only for you and my foster parents, I don't care about this planet, I made that decision when I committed my suicide act." Clarice and Athiar smiled, as Clarice moved to him, putting her arms around him, then kissing his lips, the touch Neko felt was a tingle, chilly, but yet, warm. "Thank you" Clarice said, as she looked at Athiar, Neko doing the same, as Clarice vanished, Neko looked to find her gone, "You will find the first two nearby, they always have been together, so you will have an easier job of finding them, the other is in the skies." Neko nodded hearing him, as he had a hunch that they were going to be easier to find.  
  
  
  
"So, who are you anyway?" Neko asked, placing his hands on his waist, "Just call me Athiar, and you will know them when you find them, it has been three months since you died Neko." He then, like Clarice had done, vanished, Neko turned around walking into the forest, as he then felt an urge to run, passion filled his veins, he dashed onward, flashing a few yards head, as he gazed behind. "Whoa!" he could not deem his eyes, yet they didn't deceive him, he just dashed a few yards forward, like a flash shift. "Hmm, time to test my jumping skills." He ran to a tree, taking a jump up, as he grabbed on the branch, pulling himself up, and spin up to his feet.  
  
"Hmm, this might make things easier, but where could they-" His ears immediately picked up a sound, the echo of a moving presence at a inhuman speed, the reverberation was roughly calling him, as if to shout out 'over here'. With this gut sentiment, Neko soared from tree limb to tree limb as he found his way over to where the source of the noise was, sure enough, he noticed the two immediately as he spotted them.  
  
  
  
Sonic and Tails were once again racing, and it seemed Tails was gain the lead, as Neko swiftly and silently trailed them, before jumping done in front of them. Sonic quickly lifted his heels to angle with the ground, slowing to as stop barely near Neko, who didn't flinch at all. Tails landed as he looked at the cloaked Neko, blinking in confusion, "Okay Mr., just what is the big idea?" Sonic said, as he looked Neko over. Sighing, Neko deepened his voice to hide his identity, and to not give them in any way on just who he really was. "Just someone sent to find two chosen ones, would you happen to be them."  
  
  
  
Tails moved behind Sonic, as he shivered fearing Neko was after him, Sonic stood in a fighting stance ready to do battle. "What's it to you?" Sonic remarked defending Tails. "Well, if you must know, then it is with the Walkers," Taking a step forward, Neko extended his hand, as Sonic looked at it confused, "You two must be the first two I must find," In a instant, his hand moved touching their shoulders, as they flickered away, vanishing in the blink of an eye. Neko then looked up at the sky, as he sighed. "The other lies somewhere in the sky, must be Floating Island, and I know just how to get there." Neko dashed off, as he figured he had to be near Robotropolis, and there he would find a ship.  
  
  
  
"Grr, just what the hell do you mean find?" Sonic then noticed he wasn't with Neko, as well as not being in the Great Forest. There he now stood, in a run down city, buildings torn apart, moss growing around the sides, streets, sidewalks, almost any area around the street was a mess. If that was not the worse, the area was dimly lit; little sun shown threw the thick dark gray clouds. Sonic shook his head, looking around at the place, taken by the gloomy climate. "Great, of all places, a city in so much rubble, this is just great."  
  
  
  
A loud screech caught the Hedgehogs attention, as he jumped far to his left side as missiles hit the area where he once stood. Sonic quickly turned his head to his right side, as he gasped in disbelief. There only a few yards away, was a highly armed military mech known as Air Dog, with almost the deadliest arsenal of fire-power, and it's ability to remain up in the air for long periods of time. The laser cannon charged up Sonic started to time it's charging, waiting for himself to be targeted. As the beam was at maximum charging, Sonic dashed to the side, as it was launched, the ground where Sonic stood prior to was reduced to a petite crater; the hedgehog took off with immense swiftness outrunning Air Dog by many miles.  
  
"Just what I need, the military on me again, just why would the walkers-" He didn't have time to say another word, as another enemy appeared in front of Sonic. The robot had the shape of Eggman, yet his face was silver, and his arms and legs were larger. Sonic had delt with it before, somewhere on the Death Egg (Not in Archie comics, but in Sonic and Knuckles he did), and now he again had to face the giant machine. The nozzle of the bot spurted out a large round flame, that moved fast at Sonic, who jumped to the side, as he moved back doing a few flips before he used the wall to push himself toward the bot, as he struck dead in the nose, tearing the area in half, as he feel to the ground landing on his feet. The bot turned downward as a large lens compartment opened, it started charging up, ready to fire at Sonic. Air Dog finally caught up to where Sonic was, the hedgehog now had double trouble.  
  
  
  
"Take cover boy." A voice called to Sonic, who was startled at first when he heard it. Glass shattering followed, as the lens within the huge robot cracked into pieces, before it fell backwards making a vast crater in the ground, Air Dog then fell to the ground, its laser gun, Missile silo's, and the glass covering were all cut off, Sonic looking in confusion. "Who, what?" "Calm yourself down boy."  
  
Sonic turned to the voice once more, there standing on the big Robot was a hedgehog, dressed in the same clothing as the figure he had met in the forest before he was sent here, the difference was no shoulder plates and no tail. "What is going on!?" Sonic yelled demandingly, as the Cloaked figure jumped off the gut of the robot and down to where Sonic was. "To tell you the truth, your in head deep, this city is deserted and more then just these types of enemies are lying around." Sonic scratched his head confused, "Listen up, enter the Subway Tunnel 35, and take the path to you left, head down that route and I will meet you around there." With that said, the figure jumped away, in a surprising speed that made Sonic look slow. "Oh boy, this is just friggin great."  
  
  
  
Neko looked out again, at the city of Robotropolis, still it seemed the Freedom Fighters had not yet been able to drive the fat lard out. It didn't matter to him, he only needed a shuttle craft to get to his destination, Floating Island, and his skills were beyond his dreams, yet he still wondered why he was pushed into this, and not the Walkers, but he ignored it for the time being. He swiftly moved from side to side, avoiding being caught by the Swat Bots, he knew they would get him if he tried to even fight them. Though the cameras around the area caught him, as the alarms sounded. "Shit." He then started to run in the shadows as shots were fired at him, but all missing. "Just fucking great."  
  
  
  
A huge centipede robot, with blue armor and airborne charged at Sonic, who spin-dashed to slice it in half. More trouble emerged, the Egg Mobile Eggman always had used to move place to place now had few new attachments, being two crane like arms for gripping, and a spiked covering, he had almost an anti-proof roof. Sonic already wasn't in the mood to battle, especially with this thing now. Running to his left he then saw what the cloaked one told him. "Subway Tunnel 35 entrance, right on." With a burst of speed he launched over to it, as the spiked Egg Mobile pursued him. Sonic jumped down the stairway, the Egg Mobile following him, and destroying the interior wall. "And to the left." Sonic made a sharp turn, as he dashed across the subway rails, his grinding shoes would not do well with the threat still on his tail.  
  
  
  
The Egg Mobile kept its pursuit, as it followed Sonic, bashing the rails thinking it would help; yet it just was a waste. Sonic still ran at full speed, as he started to slow, reaching a dead end, where he had now way out. "Great, a dead end." Turning behind, the Egg Mobile approached him, its arms open wide, ready to grab onto him, and squeeze him tile he died. "I'm not going to die yet." He was about to get into fighting stance, when he was then suddenly pulled down, as a loud crash was heard above him. "What just happened?" "Simple, you're in safe haven." Sonic looked around, not much of a home, just a bed, a refrigerator, and medical equipment, in addition a room with many plants inside with high lighting. "Just what the hell is going on?"  
  
  
  
With a sigh, the masked hedgehog spoke, "We are in a area where enemies from your past have dwelled, bots that Robotnik created, and others, this is a trial for you hedgehog, and you must go through it with blazing might, understand?" Sonic nodded, having some idea what the cloaked one was referring to. "So I must face them all, this is crazy." "You wont face all of your enemies, just a few, in order for you to advance, something that could at least improve your abilities, one that you would need to be able to be able to master your Super abilities." Sonic stood confused, just what could this guy be talking about. "One thing, who are you?" The cloaked hedgehog stopped and looked to him. "Just call me Ninja hog, nothing else." (I still plan to refer to him as the C.H.)  
  
  
  
Neko moves from one area to another, as he moved into the hallway, dashing into the area, trying to outrun them. He timed one of his movements wrong, as a laser struck him in his calf; he tripped down falling face first to the ground. "God damn it." He looked to it, finding the cloth burnt open and his leg bleeding, "Great, just fucking great." Just then, more shots were fired upon him, striking him all over his body, his chest, arms, legs, stomach, torso, and even his face, he felt the lasers pierce through his skin, jagged pains inflicted, his heart taking so much punishment, yet he knew he wasn't going to die, he head to get out of the way. Crawling as best he could he was still unable to get out of the way. "I only have one chance." He muttered, jumping off and into the ceiling, as the bots looked around bewildered. "Please tell me I will heal up fast." He whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
Sonic awoke from his sleep, looking around, he already had spent his night eating chilidogs and then dozing off as suggested by his mentor, the cloaked one. "Hey, hello, Ninja hog, where are you?" Sonic may not have yelled, but the place was a bit bigger, with storage and many other rooms. Searching the rooms, he found no sign of C. H. "Great, guess I might as well wait." He sat down, looking up at the ceiling, before spotting a note. "Huh?" taking a jump up, grabbing it, he opened the folds up, as he read it mentally.  
  
  
  
'Sonic, I am out in the city getting a few things, go out and fight a few enemies, train yourself well, I will meet up with you soon enough." Sonic snorted, as he climbed up the ladder, leading into the subway, and headed to the station where he first had used to get down into the tunnel, and walked up the damage stairwell to the surface. Everything was usual, but Sonic prepared to fight. Roughly fifteen hornets appeared before him, Sonic made swift movements, avoiding their shots, as he then cut them one by one in half, finishing them off, as he landed to his feet, quickly standing as he looked around alarmingly.  
  
  
  
A loud crash came from behind, as Sonic turned, this time it was a robot, the Axe welding one he fought on Floating Island. It charged at the hedgehog in great speed, Sonic sidestepped it, as he moved far off, the bot turned, charging again at it, but this time, Sonics back was turned.  
  
  
  
It seemed like a hit on the hedgehog, but at that instant, Sonic sprung up and flipped right over the bot, landing right on top of it, as pushed it down towards the ground with his feet, the bots head and oil can crashed down, as it grinded along the ground, sparks emerging from it. "That was patheti-" Sonic was cut short as a projectile hit him in his gut. Opening his eyes, he growled loudly, now before him was a Mecha Knuckles unit, who launch hovered above him. "You sucker punching bastard." Sonic jumped up, as he tried to hit it, but failed, being smacked down with a swinging vertical cloths line hit.  
  
  
  
Landing flat on his face, Sonic growled angrily, "You mother fucking piece of shit," the bot charged in and severely started battering the hedgehog up, face and head, before he sent flying into the wall, landing flat against it. Its rockets charged up, as it was ready to launch it's finishing attack, before a loud swish was heard, and the bot was split in half, as the cloaked figure stood behind the two pieces.  
  
  
  
"You seemingly think you can beat your enemy just that easily, you really need training Sonic." Sonic didn't respond, he was so injured, and he couldn't speak with a broken jaw. C. H. walked over, picking him up, as he carried him away. "Best get your rest, and start your training tomorrow." The cloaked on took him home, tending to Sonic's wounded body.  
  
  
  
Neko finally was healed, for an immortal, it was only a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. Jumping down, he bashed down a Swat Bot, before moving through the area, jumping onto the wall, he scrolled along it, moving along it and swiftly, as he had no idea where he was even going. "I best try to find that Airspace, and find me a ship." He wasn't planning on going to Knothole, he could not even dare asking for a ship, and his presence there might already be enough to give his identity away. "Damn this, where-" he didn't have time to complete his thought, as more bots fired at him, he ran fast, vulgar language muttering under his gasp, he then approached the armed squad.  
  
  
  
"That is it." He quickly launched himself toward them with the strength of his legs, as he did a front wise flip, positioning his legs toward the group of Swat Bots, as he then kicked himself back, his legs didn't seem to be able to have any bit of effect on the bots. "Fuck, this is just great." Getting up, the Swat Bots moved in on him, as Neko stood his ground. He then closed his eyes, as he calmed himself down, the Swat Bots fired and missed with each shot they tried to use. Neko waited and at one point, when a few shots hit him, he ran up and swiped a gun from the leading Swat Bot, and fired at the others, "Hahahah, bastards, this is what you get."  
  
  
  
Explosions went off, as a few Hornets (the hovering bots) of the G.U.N. army trailed Sonic, who instantaneously evaded their shots, as he then destroyed them with little effort. The hedgehog still was focused, but he was not giving any slack, cause the prototype life forms (Chaos with headgear) already began surrounding him. Each started to attack, Sonic avoided each tentacles, doing flips, sidesteps, back flips, all kinds of them, as he hit each, defeating them. "For crying out loud, how am I going to beat that cyborg if I am fighting these bots all the time, it's been day in and out of fighting these pathetic bots, I am sick of it."  
  
  
  
"Obviously Sonic, you still are only intent on just defeating the enemy, and just go head first into a fight." Sonics face went blank, tilting he head, confused by C. H. saying. "I am very confused." "As in you must study your enemy, you did just rush into Mecha Knuckles first, and you lost, but even if you let him make the first move, you must also be able to fight him without loosing sight of the one golden moment that will turn the fight around, you will be facing him again." Sonic smiled, now understanding, "So once I beat him, will I be able to leave this area?" C. H. laughed loudly at him, "You still are not even close to being ready." With that he vanished, as Sonic scratched his head, walking over to the edge of the building, Sonic was around 50 stories high from the ground level, and the view was a very stomach turning one. "Just what else could he mean?"  
  
  
  
Sonic then turned around as once again the Mecha Knuckles unit was back, just as usual, Sonic stood in fighting stance, as he waited for the first move from the Mecha. In a blink of in eye, it rocketed toward Sonic, who jumped out of the way, turning back, as the Mecha rammed into him headfirst, sending him flying down. The Mecha then followed, as it accelerated vertically toward Sonic, who quickly looked up. The Mecha began to move fast toward its target, ready to bring Sonic down to the hard pavement below, Sonic waited, as the Mecha reached closer, at a point blank moment, he moved right behind the Mecha, and kicked it to the side, sending himself right near the building. "Perfect, I got you now!!" flying back, Sonic quickly bounced off the building and send a heavy hit to the Mecha sending it flying into the street alleyways below, as Sonic fell, he quickly grabbed onto a still usable light post, swinging himself a few times before letting go and flipping over to the top of a side store roof, as he walked over to see the Mecha.  
  
  
  
As he peeked below, the red Mecha accelerated out, and gave Sonic one hell of a punch, sending the hedgehog a few yards back. Sonic stood up, as the Mecha then gave a punch to the hedgehogs gut, before he then uppercut the hedgehog up into the air. Sonic breathed in some air, as the last his knocked the wind out of him. The Mecha charged to Sonic, holding the Knuckles forward, as they charged with high voltage, enough to kill the hedgehog. Sonic waited once more, this time he knew he head to be careful, but this was trial and error, if he messed up here, he could already kiss his life goodbye.  
  
  
  
The bot finally reached him, as Sonic moves his body upward, dodging the Mecha, then using his spin dash, he quickly sawed down the Mecha's chest plate, revealing a very critical strike point. The Mecha fired missiles from his chest, small and very deadly, Sonic knew it was trouble, but at this moment he was falling down to the ground, and he had no chance of avoiding them. Just then, Sonic felt a burst of energy, a strong wind filling his heart, as he looked as he blue glowing hand, then back to the missiles, as he held out his hand.  
  
  
  
"SONIC WIND!!!" In a whirlwind of blueness, the missiles went swirling around and exploding as they were caught in the move.  
  
  
  
Sonic had no time to try to understand it, as he then noticed that Mecha Knuckles was still on the move, and once again towards Sonic. "Gotta think, must time this right," He held out his hand, as he then remembered an ability he had used, even if it was only with a Chaos Emerald, he had a strong feeling it would work. "Chaos Control." Time froze, as the Mecha slowed down, Sonic felt himself already slowing down, as he spun himself once more and sawed the Mecha in half, the thing now was nothing more then scrap iron, is shattered more as it fell down.  
  
  
  
"Well done, you have mastered your capabilities, now Sonic, it is time I taught you your true lesson." The cloaked hedgehog picked up a piece of tile, as he threw it up, waiting for it to come down. The tile was around the size of a 2 x 2 ft one, as it fell down, the cloaked hedgehog waited, at the last second, his hand swung up, as it touched the tile with a glazing streak of light, the tile being cut in half. "Whoa, that was cool." Sonic said, as C. H. looked to him. "You can do that as well, focus on your target and never tense up, that is the key to victory hedgehog." C.H. then looked up to the darkening sky. "It is time to get back, follow me!" C. H. led Sonic through another path leading them back to the underground haven.  
  
  
  
"Where the fuck is the air base." Neko now ran off with a load of bots following, he once again messed up; he had no idea where he was or even if he had gone through half the city at all. "Obviously you still are to blind Neko, allow me to help." Athiar's voice talked calmly as Neko still ran. "Forward," Neko ran past the intersecting halls, blasting more Swat Bots, sending them down in a shot, as he continued on, "Turn, and run," Neko immediately took the break, and ran hastily, as Athiar directed him like this until Neko reached something that wasn't what he intended to even be reaching at all.  
  
  
  
"What the hell?" The area was a generator, and the panel was right in front of him, "Set the power level to fall below 1000 bolts, and then just head east through that door." Athiar pointed Neko the way, as the catguy nodded, walking to the panel, and rerouting all the electricity. The lights of the city started to die down, as Neko scurried quick through the next session of doors, Swat Bots shot at him, striking him in the tail, and his shoulders.  
  
  
  
The hallways dim, but being part cat, the darkness is your ally. Neko could easily find his way through, he was already at top dashing movement, advancing towards the docking bay. "Neko, one last thing, the control panel, just press 313 on the board, it will open the garage door. Neko nodded, as he approached the door leading inside. As he entered within, he immediately entered the digits, as a slow and grinding noise followed, the garage opened slowly, Neko promptly jumped onto one of the crafts, getting inside, and starting systems up, as he activated the ship, knowing it by heart. "Okay, I am on my way to Floating Island." Punching the ships ignition panel, he lifted off, the ship wobbled, as he escaped the hellhole, but the shuttle wasn't hit in the point blank area.  
  
  
  
"Now hedgehog, it is time you fight me." C. H. took stance; as he put his fists up, ready for a battle, Sonic though was very baffled. "Fight you, but, you're my-" "Stop with the bitching, it is the only way to prove you are ready for the last challenge." With that said, C. H. charged toward Sonic, who strided to the side, "I don't want to fight you." Sonic just the was struck in the face, being sent back "You have no choice, I won't go easy on you, this is a fight to the bitter end Sonic, you will have to fight me with all your force." C.H. then jumping up high, he quickly reverted to having his elbow ready to drop down on Sonic, ready to give him an elbow drop. "Sonic, face me now!!" Sonic side stepped, as he still was in disbelief, he wasn't sure what to do.  
  
  
  
"Fight me Sonic, think of your own planet, you want to leave here, you must fight me to the death." Sonic groaned; he still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But, I can't kill someone who saved me before, I just can't." C. H. shook his head, as he then clutched Sonic by the throat, squeezing the air from his lungs, "Fight back, you have no choice, if you don't face me, then all your friends, Rotor, Knuckles, Tails, and Sally will be killed by me." With those words, an awakening spirit of rage filled Sonic as he charged at C. H. with wrath, as he swung his arms at him, missing each shot, as C.H. blocked them and pushed each aside, toying with Sonic before he head butted Sonic down to the ground. "Fool, do you remember anything I taught you, not to tense up, and get so aggravated, your weak." Sonic still threw a few fists at C. H., who still evaded them.  
  
  
  
"For Sally, for my friends, I will not allow you to live." Sonic knew how much truthful the guy was, he must have known him, and knew how to push his buttons, and Sonic had not been able to think right. C. H. then grabbed Sonic by the quills and bashes his face knee first in the nose, as he then slammed him against the building, "Fucker, you really-" Sonic then kicked C. H. in the balls, as Sonic started to beat on his head with his fist. C. H. tackled Sonic, as he picked the blue hedgehog up by the legs, and started swinging him around and threw him back a few feet, Sonic landed from his face to his back, lying on the ground in pain.  
  
  
  
"Don't you get it hedgehog, you will only beat me by outdoing me at my own skill, your better then everyone, but yet you can't seem to keep your cool when your friends are threatened, that is what makes you weak, that is why you are getting your ass kicked."  
  
  
  
Sonic weedy and gradually stood to his feet, staring to C. H. "It is time we settle this, I will fight you, and if I must, I will kill you." Sonic charged for C. H., as he did the same, the two locked dead into one another's eyes, and ready to fight indeed to a last man standing and breathing match. The two clashed, sending fists to one another's face, a head butt here and there, and the two not letting down.  
  
  
  
Sonic then busted C.H. in the face, as the hedgehog toppled back, falling down to the ground, but reaching his hand behind, he broke the fall, pushing himself back up, and stood there staring deadly eyed at Sonic, "Lets see you handle this.." Reaching his hand up to the sky, he then swiftly swung it down to the ground. " ULTIMATE LANCE!!" Sonic had a split second to react, out of the ground burst out spikes glowing a dark violet color, and a mist of dark purple. Sonic moved back, but he to keep jumping, as the huge spikes just kept on rising from the ground wherever he stepped.  
  
  
  
C.H. then elbowed Sonic in the back right around his spine, as Sonic fell, lying on the ground paralyzed. "Hahahahaha, you foolish hedgehog, a sitting duck you be, you can't move, it is time that I finish you." C. H. toddled closer, Sonic tried to move, but found no feeling in his arms, or legs, this was it, unless he though up of something fast. C.H. then brought his hand back, as he then peered deep into Sonics eyes, showing a side of darkness, pure hate, even if cloaked, his eyes glowed like the flame of a candle. "I have to pull this off somehow" Sonic though, just then getting an idea, as the hand of C. H. shot straight forward, moving to Sonics heart.  
  
  
  
"SONIC WIND!!!" It was right in the nick of time, knocking C. H. back and sending him into a wall. Sonic looked up into the skies, breathing heard, as his body was still paralyzed. "You control this place, there are no enemies here." Sonic yelled as C. H. pushed his body up, he stood on all fours, looking to Sonic. "Heh, this place I never had any control, we are in the area where no enemy has seemed to be around, possibly because of the magnetic force around here." C. H. then moved over closer Sonic, as he crawled slowly to the fallen hedgehog.  
  
Sonic kept his eye on him, waiting for him to attack. "You going to try again?" C. H. crawled over, as he then fell down face flat to the ground. "Listen closely, you have proved yourself, that even when the odds are against you, you pulled through," Taking deep breaths, C.H. then took out something, Sonic noticed it was a pill, C. H. slowly moved it over Sonic's lips, as he then moved it in, "Swallow it, you will feel like a million bucks, and you wont be paralyzed anymore."  
  
  
  
Sonic slowly did, as he felt his arms again, his legs, and then his stomach, as he slowly stood up, C.H. then fell down, Sonic moved to his side. "Sonic, before you leave, your final challenge is to defeat the Metal Sonic army," He then took a deep breath, as he spoke once more. "Sonic, please remove this mask, I want you to see who I really am." Sonic nodded slowly, as he slowly pulled the masked C.H. wore from his face, and gasped at who the hedgehog really was. "No, it can't be."  
  
  
  
"It is I am you." The one before him was indeed Sonic, except he had a scare around his left eye, "Listen to me Sonic Prime, as you are known as, I am you from an alternate reality, my past was one of abuse, my family was just my dad, my uncle had died when he was trailed for treason with Robotnik, and my mother died after I was born, my dad just drunk a lot, and I was always getting in trouble with the law because of it." Taking a deep breath, he continued on, his voice starting to weaken. "I eventually got myself into an accident, and my father spent a lot of money for me to be able to walk, I had part of me roboticized." He then slowly pulled up his arm, revealing his arm of metallic metal, "I almost felt he cared for me, until he killed himself to get out of debt, he left a note telling me he still loved me, yet the debt was in my hands."  
  
  
  
Sonic listened, as he shed a tear, he had a feeling this Sonic went through a lot of abuse. "Sonic, I became a high mercenary, and gained a wanted bounty after I tried to assassinate King Acorn, and Prince Elias, it was all fun and games when I took on the bounty hunters, but I met my match against Tails, I was lucky to kill him before he killed me. Sonic, listen carefully, I am dying because my body has taken so much punishment, your last hit sent me back, and damage me in the worse area of all, near my power source. There is a gem within me, use it to fight that metallic army of your kind, and whatever you do, don't forget what I taught you, sayonara Sonic, the flesh hedgehog, I will be with you."  
  
  
  
With that, the Sonic before him stopped breathing as his eyes stared up in the air, "Adios, Sonic, the mercenary." Sonic Prime stood up, removing the jacket that his mercenary self wore, and there, in the middle of the metallic chest, implanted in the left area, around his heart was the gem, it looked like a fragment of the Chaos Emerald, yet it didn't give off the glow. Picking up a piece of a building that was destroyed by the two fighting, Sonic started to smash the glass, grasping the gem as he pulled it out, the body of the now dead mercenary Sonic shut down, as Sonic stood, putting the gem in his shoe, as he picked up the now lifeless Sonic, and carried him back to the safe haven, arriving at an area were plant life seemed to still grow, flowers all around and a pond.  
  
  
  
"May you be able to rest, in the light." Sonic had placed the mercenary Sonic within a capsule, even though it brought back some bad memories, it still was something Sonic prime knew would help his rough and darker self be able to rest in peace. Afterwards, Sonic then went to bed, as he needed a good rest.  
  
  
  
A clash of metal echoed all through the forest, as two figures brawled, one with a sharp shining dagger, the other a broad sword. "You best get out of my way, before I slit your throat," the female hissed, as she look closely creepingly into the males eyes, a cheetah dressed in an Arab like outfit, her arms showing all black fur, yet her face covered, her body while sexy, she was indeed a angle of death. "Never shall I let one as evil and sinful as you even walk the soil of this planet, I will kill you." The male was a horse, dressed in a middle earth like costume, from the tunic he wore, but his headgear was a red as one of an Arab's desert gears.  
  
  
  
The two charged as they clashed once more, dagger to blade, the horse was easily blocking her attacks, as the two raged in with both at full strength. "Give up, you know you can't win!!!" The horse still fought, "You should give up, you have no chance of getting out of this, I will fight you to the death." With that the two clashed once more, with full force.  
  
  
  
Sonic awakened, as he stood up, he looked down at his shoe, remembering what he put in it, and reaching and moving his fingers within, he felt around for the gem, upon finding it, he clutched it tightly, taking out the gem as he held it in his hands, he gripped down on it, as it then sunk into him, he looked at is now empty hand, gasping in disbelief. "What, where is- " he then felt himself shine, his body glowing, his yellow fur gold, the emitting glow bright as the sun, lit the dark city up, as Sonic looked on in pride.  
  
  
  
"I have the power, I will confront the Metal Sonic army, I shall destroy them all." Sonic then with a burst of momentum, soared across the street, with an severe swiftness that tore up the streets, he moved across the area heading to what looked shadowy and gloomy, yet lit with many lights, Sonic felt his gut telling him that trouble lurked inside, and he must confront it, "Come on, somebody give me a sign."  
  
  
  
As the words slipped from his lips, around fifty to one hundred Metal Sonics swarmed out of every area there was, as they moved to Sonic, who moved his arms around his knee's, as he spun himself up into his deadly spinning attack, as he charged at the advancing Metals, and cut through each of them, kicking the others as he turned around, smirking. Five then surrounded him, swarming in on him like a pack of wolves on their prey, only to run into each other, as Sonic then dropped down on top of them, his feet crushing their skulls, crushing them with a colossal stomp, as he laughed triumphantly.  
  
  
  
One Metal Sonic fired his sharp spins at Sonic, who stood still as each missed him, the Metal Sonic charge at Sonic, as the hedgehog dodged Metal Sonic's attack, and rotating behind the Metal beast, he shoved him into the ground, before trampling the bots head into the ground. "Are these all I have to fight, for crying out loud." More surrounded him, as Sonic fought each off, grabbing one by the wrists, and kicking the others back as he ran in a circle motion, hitting each and every out of his path, throwing the one he grasped at a group lined up in order.  
  
  
  
More swarmed unswervingly at Sonic and were destroyed with the hedgehog's super power too much for them to handle. "Is this all I am going to face?" A detonation occurred near Sonic, as he turned looking to it. "I-am-the- grim-reaper, Prepare-to-die!!" Sonic turned, there once again, there hovering before him was a Metal Sonic, though this one was a super looking one, it glowed with great shine, as its red eyes stared deathly into Sonic's.  
  
With that, Metal charged onward, as he collide with Sonic hard in the flesh ones gut, sending him flying back, crashing into the merry-go-round, as Metal launched a highly powered energy into the ride, blowing it up into a massive crater, as he scanned the area fro life, finding a signal. Sonic ascended out from the ashes, as he charged in a blaze of speed towards Metal, busting the robot in its skull, sending him flying. "How is that tin head." The bot stopped quickly, as it glanced at Sonic lethally. "Your-time- is-going-to-end." The bot then accelerated around, creating multiple images of himself all around Sonic, who meantime stayed in place. "Come on, come on, got you." Sonic spin charged at one of the images as he smashed Metal back, but just then, the bot reversed its attack, as he then blasted Sonic in the face with his beam cannon, sending Sonic flying downward into the ground.  
  
  
  
Sonic was lucky to even have his skin on his face from that last blast, but he had no time to think.  
  
  
  
Metal then punted Sonic in the head, sending him sliding back, and into a sky-scraping built roller coaster frame, all the barriers came crashing down onto him. Sonic crawled out, as Metal looked down to him, Sonic immediately leaped back, as Metal charged towards him once more, and thrusted his hand into Sonic's stomach, going right through, as Sonic shook in shock. "Fuck, he got me!" Sonic shook, as he then saw another heading for his face.  
  
  
  
Grabbing it with his right hand, he quickly moved his left to the arm that was implanted in his stomach, as he then calmed down, still breathing, as he brought his head back, and threw his head forward, smashing Metal back, as both of the robots arms were ripped off. Sonic threw them aside, and then with his last ounce of breath he shouted loudly, "SONIC WIND!!!" as he then in a flare of gold, lit up Metal and shredded the rest of him apart, before Sonic fell down to the ground, bleeding greatly from his stomach. He was then teleported off, to a dark star lighted area where Athiar and Merlin stood. "Heal up hedgehog." Merlin said, healing his wounds, as Sonic remained asleep.  
  
  
  
"Best let him rest for now, until the other two arrive." Athiar said, as he watched Sonic.  
  
  
  
The horse and cheetah still clashed, but it seemed already the cheetah was winning; the horse was starting to lose his concentration. "I must buy some time for the messenger." Just then, he stopped, the cheetah had been able to trap him, in a few hundred strings, as thin as a piece of hair, and the hoarse noticed he was surrounded in it, as it all closed in, right next to his own fur.  
  
  
  
"Like a puppet tangled in strings, only I can kill you, for I Jade have you where I want you." She had the ropes wrapped around her fingers, she indeed had them like a puppets, and all were tied where she needed them. The horse breathed in, as he looked at the thin hair like lines, as he closed his eyes, snorting, and then started to laugh out loud "What is so damn funny?" she demanded, as she looked him stern in the eyes. Smiling, his eyes closed, speaking in a normal tone, "Two down one to go, you're already behind."  
  
  
  
Jade pulled the strings tighter, as the horse screamed in pain, the strings digging into his flesh, blood gushing out and all over his body, falling down with his body full of slits. Jade then released the strings, as they then vanished away, she looked up to the skies growling. "So, only one remains, no matter, for I Jade, shall be the one to slit his throat, then only two shall face my master." With that, she vanished into the dark.  
  
  
  
Tails:(Music: " Believe in myself" from Sonic Adventure) I always seemed to be different from everyone, even my role model Sonic, but there comes a time when you must break from that path, and I am bout to do that, with a bit of magic, next time, "Trials of a Sorcerer" FIRE  
  
  
  
(And one other note, Brian, you are right, I have no fucking clue what a ask fic is, and I basically couldn't give one bit of a damn what it is, and next time, post it where It isn't on a message bored, this is a fucking review bored, not a message bored, shit.) 


End file.
